Dead and Gone
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: I've been travling on this road to long, just trying to find my way back home. The old me is dead gone. Charlotte Asher,the book worm, the girl that kept to herself. The girl that won Reid Garwin three hundred dollars, after  he took her virginity.
1. Sour Cherry

_**'Cause you crossed my mind, you crossed my mind**  
><strong>Made my blood thump Saturday night<strong>  
><strong>Make my heart beat double time<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm only sour cherry on the fruit stand, right<strong>  
><strong>Am I the only sour cherry on the fruit stand<strong>_

_**Chapter One: Sour Cherry**  
><em>

_I sat on Tyler's bed, one leg tucked under me, the other curled around it, my eyes cast down on the Honors Nine text book in my lap. A groan made me look up and Reid, who was at the foot of Tyler's bed, had thorwn the book on the floor. _

_"I seriously fucking give" He said throwing his hands in the air and I chuckled, he had said that about a hundred time's since I had become his tutor. I grabbed my book and scooted over to him, my back resting againts the wall, my body next to his. I opened the book and spread it out over both of out laps. _

_"What dont you get?" I asked, my breath hitching in my throat as he scootched closer and re-adjusted the book, the left side of my body pressed againts the right side of his. _

_"I seriously dont get anything, Charlie. Like what the hell is this Poe guy trying to say?" for a second him calling me Charlie was all that my brain could process. The nick name bounced around in my head and made it heard to speak, my mouth would'nt move. Your his tutor, so help him! I thought to my self_

_"He's trying to show the way that sometimes even the best, the most loyalist of people can turn on you, and that even one's best intentions, can be killer" I explained, pointing to the lines that backed up the meaning, highlighting them with my fingers. I was tryig not to look at him, knowing that I'd just lose my cool. I felt his fingers tuck a peice of hair behind my ear and I opened my lips, letting out a shaky breath. He had been doing this alot lately, touching me in ways that I never thought he would...he liked tall, beautiful perfect blonds. I wasnt that, not even close. I finally grew a pair ant looked at him. Hie crystal eyes were hypnotizing, and really much closer then I had expected them to be. _

_"So it's saying...never trust anyone?" He asked, his fingers sliding down my shoulder. Pull away, get your things and go the thoughts in the back of my head yelled and I nodded and leaned my forehead againts his. _

_"Yeah" He smelled like cigaretts, and spice. And cinnamon. _

_"Do you trust me, Charlie?" His eye lashes framed his eyes as he looked at me through them, rubbing my arm, leaving tingles on the skin. The look he gave me was like nothing I had ever seen, no one had ever looked at me like this. _

_"I think so" I replied as his other hand threw the book on the floor, it landed close to his. _

_When his lips met mine, I almost passed out. Like no joke. My head started spinning and my heart started racing so fast that I thought it might burst. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he layed me down, his mands slipping under my shirt..._

_"Reid..." I pulled away and he pushed himself up on his arms, his lower body pinning me down. _

_"You okay?" He asked, worry in his eyes, or at least what I thought was worry. I was about to lose this moment..I was about to make him stop...He liked me. Reid Garwin liked me! I reached up and kissed his full lips, one of my hands threading through his platinum blond hair. _

_Everything seemed to go so fast after that. My shirt, then my jeans, my under wear and bra. I was nervous, being around him naked. I knew that he had been with alot of girls, he sure had a reputation for it and I wasnt the skinniest girl. He kissed my right breast, then sharply rammed into me. I cried out in pain, at the burning streching sensation of him being inside of me and buried my face in his shoulder. He didnt stop though, he kept going in and out of me until he found a fast speed, pounding me until I wasnt crying out in pain, but in pleasure. In the kind of pleasure that made my eyes snap shut and made all of the muscles in my body tighten until I gelt like they might rip. My arms wrapped around his body as I came undone, my legs tighting around his waist and a yelp leaving my lips. A couple of powerful thrusts later he came too, his seed spilling inside of me. Good thing I was on birth control, I had thought my mom was crazy when she hs suggested it, but now I was happy that I was on it. He rolled off of me and we layed there, side by side, naked for a couple of minutes. I looked over at him, and turned on my side, and rubbed his arm, much as he had rubbed mine. He didnt react like I thought he would, he jumped out of the bed and began pulling on his jeans. I sat up and pulled the comforter tighter around myself. What was going on, my head span almost as much as when he had kissed me. When he was fully clothed he looked at me and then handed me my shirt. I took it and slipped the cotton crewneck over my head, then shimmied into my jeans and shoes. He went to the door and opened it. _

_"Where are you going?" I asked him, a tremmor in my voice. _

_"I have plans...umm, this was fun. I'll call you later, kay?" He said, and it felt like I was stabbed in the stomach. Call you later. Call me never...I had been another of Reid's conquests. I pratically ran out of the room, pushing past him with out looking at him, What had I been thinking. When I made it back to my dorm I crawled into my bed, not even taking my shoes off and curled my self into ball. I had just lost my virginity to the boy that I had been pining after since the second grade! You'd think I would have been happy...but he just pushed me out of the room...like I was trash. The sobbing didnt stop until I was asleep, and even then, I think it might have continued. I didnt wake up until my roomate, Laura Crawford came in, not bothering, as usaul to be quiet. _

_"Oh, so it is true" She said as she took off her sweater and tied her blond hair up into a pony tail. _

_"W-whats true?" I hiccuped, sitting up in the bed. She looked at me and her mouth fell open, then she sat on her bed. _

_"You had sex with Reid Garwin!" She said and I gasped and shot all the way up. _

_"What are you talking about? How do you know that?" I asked, shakily and she laughed. _

_"Everyone knows. You were him and Abbot's latest bet. The latest wajor" I always knew that Laura was a bitch, but the way that she was saying this...the coldness and amusement in her voice. _

_"No, Your lying" I glared at her and she just shrugged and put her headphones in her ears and layed back into bed. I jumped up and went to the door, pulling it open, desprate to find Reid. To have him tell me I wasnt a bet, that Laura was a liar, and that she had started a horrible rumor. The looks I recieved as I walked through the wall made me wrap my arms around my self and I sucked in the screams that I wanted to let out. They wouldnt see me cry because this wasnt true. I saw the back of a head full of flaxen blond just around the corner and began walking twoards it, needing him to tell me that it was okay...that none of this was real. He was surrounded by his friends, and a tan girl named Kate Tunney that I had in History._

_"I cant believe that you guys had sex on my bed" Tyler yelled at him, socking him on the shoulder and the rest of the group laughed. I stopped in my tracks. _

_"It was all worth it, baby boy. I got three hundred dollars just for fucking her" He held up the money and Tyler grabbed it, snatching some of it for new sheets. They were all laughing at me...I had never thought of the 'Sons' as the stuck up pricks that every one else had made them out to be, the ass holes. I thought that they were just private...I was so, so wrong. I let out a sob and Kate saw me first and her face fell and I saw her lips form the world 'oh god'. No there was no god, and if there was, then I dont know what I had done to piss him off this much, to make him do this to me. They all turned to me and I could fell the tears rolling down my cheeks. Caleb looked regretful, Pouge's face schrunched up and he looked at the floor. Tyler opened his mouth, as if a sorry was dying to escape...but Reid, he looked like he felt...Nothing. His eyes widened for a moment, but he didnt make any attempt to do anything. I glared at them, wishing that I could brake each one of their noses...Then I turned away. And he, not surprizingly, didnt follow me. _

**_Three Years Later_**

The car pulled to a hault and I took a deep breath through my nose. Breathe, breathe, dont pass out and breathe I kept telling my self. Just being back on school grounds made me feel like I should have frizzy dull brown hair, acne and be ten pounds heavier...I was not her anymore, I tried to tell my self. I was not some insucure freshman, I was not anyones toy. No one would fuck with me, I'd make sure of that. I grabbed my phone that was sitting in the passenger seat and exited the car. Its not like my car stood out, or was even the most expensive. There were mercedes, Lexus's and Porches, every one trying to out do them selves...God give me stregnth to make it through this year. I walked through the tall, brass doors and everyone seemed to give me fleeting looks, wondering who the new girl all dressed in black was. I smirked and kept my head held high and my sunglasses on even though it was dim inside. Fuck it, these bad boys were expensive as hell anyway, I was going to keep them on for as long as possible. I made my way into Provos Higging's office. And sauntered to the chair.  
>"" He started and I just put on a smart ass smirk.<br>"Yes, Provos?" I asked innocently, crossing my leg over the other, and relaxing into the chair, as if I owned the office.  
>"Please remove your sunglasses" The fustration began to seep into his voice and I kept the smirk and slid off the glasses. I knew that he was gaping at the black eye that I had, but hey, I kind of liked it. It made me look like a fighter, and if they could only see the girl who had given me this, they'd thing the yellow and blue swelling was really nothing.<br>"I've recieved your teanscript, you have exellent grades, exelling in your english and history classes...but your behivior problems will not, and I repeate not be tollerated here" He warned me and I wondered how much daddy dearest had payed them to let me come back here. I was going to raise hell, Dad knew it, and im pretty sure Provos did too.  
>"Did I give you any problems the last time I was here" My voice, stickly sweet and toxic and he just closed my file and put it down on his desk.<br>"No you didnt, but I realize that you've had...a tradgey-" I usaully tried to respect my teachers, tried not to snap, and tried to be decent, but I wasnt about to get onto that subject.  
>"Im fine. Now if you'd give me my room and schudule, I can go" My voice had taken on an edge, one of pure no bull s***. He looked at me sadly, as if I was a puppy that had died. I was used to these looks. He handed me my schudule and I got up, put back on the aviators and began to leave.<br>"Please, try to enjoy your year here" He said, before I shut the door behind me. I ignored the stares, and the feelings that came with being back in these hallways. The way that they used to make me feel small, unseen... I pushed the thought away and began down the hallway that my room was in. It was in the east wing, which was new for me, but I was glad for that. I didnt want to be back in the same wing, that would have sucked ball sack. When I got to my room, I heard music blasting, vibrating the door. Huh, Sour Cherry. At least my new roomate had some taste in music. I entered the room and smirked at ths scene infront of me. A short girl, probably only a couple of inches taller then me with curly blond was jamming out to the Kills, dancing around the room in small shorts and a tank top, cleaning. She saw me and almost jumped out of her skin, hitting the desk and knocking books off the table.

"Jesus fuck, you scared the piss out of me!" She cried in a southern twang, holding her chest. I just kept smirking and muttered a sorry.

"I'm Cathy Lyle, nice to meet you" She offered me her hand and I took it, shaking it. She didnt seem like a bitch...but I would stay on gaurd.

"Charlotte Asher" She didnt gape at the name, didnt call me a slut. Her eyes did'nt even change, she just kept on smiling. She musn't have been here freshman year.

"Nice to meet ya'!" She said and I nodded...it seemed nice to meet her too. I went to my bed and saw that my boxes had already been delivered and sat there.

"I hope we can be friends. My last roomate was a bitch from hell" She said, and I could tell that the last part was true by the edge in her voice.

"So was mine" I laughed, plopping down in a small empty space and letting my self breathe. I was so tired it wasnt even funny. The last couple of weeks had gone by in a drug induced daze. I pulled out a cigarett and went to light it. She gaped at me.

"You want one?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, if the monitors smell that shit they'll be on our asses for the rest of the year" She warned, putting all of the books back on the desk. I got up, even though I really didnt want to, and opened the window. I gestured to it with my head and she gave a nod and a grin.

"So, Charlotte-" She started, sitting on her bed oppisite of mine.

"I go by Asher" I corrected her and she didnt seem phased by it.

"Okay, so _Asher_ bad ass, what's the story?" She pointed to her own eye as an aknolodgment to my black one. I laughed at her bad ass comment, then light the cig.

"Story?" I asked, taking a long drag, then blew it out of the window.

"Yeah, whats the story.?Why are you here, not that I'm not happy your here" She added the end with a scarcastic smile and I chuckled and looked at the ground, this girls wasnt bad.

"Can I trust you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Im serious" I said again, my tone harsh, looking her strait in the eyes. She held two fingers over her chest.

"Scouts honor" She said and I muled it over...she already didnt seem like a Spencer gossip, but that didnt mean I was about to give her my life story.

"I got into trouble one too many times back home" I told her, my tone cocky.

"And home is where?" She asked, not nosy, but curious.

"Portland" I answered honestly and she signialed for me to continue.

"So my dad got fed up, and sent me back to this hell hole" I finished, putting the cigarette out and then flicking it out of the window.

"Wait? Back? You've came here before?" She asked and I crossed my arms and my feet and grimanced. Might as well tell her this now, get it out. She had probably already heard about me.

"Yeah, freshman year...I moved away after a rumor about me started" I said and she looked oblivious.

"I didnt get her til' like september of last year. My grandma died, and my momma didnt want to take care of me so I got booted here" She twanged and I began looking through my things, giving her a that sucks and an I'm sorry for your grandma...I knew how hard it was when someone you loved died.

"People here are total Prisses. All they do is gossip and make up rumors so that they can have something more to gossip about!" She said changing into new clothes. Yep, I definatly liked this one, you could tell she wasnt one of the stuck up bitches.

"True that" I laughed as I began unpacking. She ended up helping me unpack, and we chattered on about both of our home lives, and about how she didnt really fit in here, she had a couple of people she talked to, but no real friends. She was sure a chatter box, that accent I learned came from Georgia where she had lived all of her life with her three older brothers. She missed them terribly, and she hated being at this school about as much as I did. When we were done, and I was laying down, texting friends from back home whole fingering through a magazine Cathy came back fromn the showers.

"Hey, there's a party at the dells tonight, you up for it" Her blond hair was wrapped up in a towl.

Ahh, the anual before school starts party down at the dells. I had never gone, I was always too scared.

"Hell yeah" I smiled, grabbed a towel and headed to the showers. Tonight, I would make an apperance of a life time

**_So I'm in a Covenant mood, this story will probably be short, ten, maybe fifteen chapters. Im almost Finished with the final chapter of my I am Number Four story, so I'll be posting those chapters soon. Tell me what you think? Thanks!_**


	2. Dressed to Digress

_**Fresh to death and dressed to digress.**_  
><em><strong>I'm just a tiger and I'm lookin for a tigress.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My guess is that you might bless,<strong>_  
><em><strong>me with your holy water just like you were a pope baby.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You got me hangin from a rope lady,<strong>_  
><em><strong>just like a tire swing lovin you is tiring<strong>_.

**Chapter Two: Dressed to Digress**

After the shower I put on a light pink tank top that had lacy straps, dark jeans, and a pair of my favorite nude heeled booties. I then went to work on the frizzy mess of hair with a straitner, a curling iron and a shit load of different products.

"Nice tattoo" Cathy commented as I sectioned off my hair and flat ironed it. She was talking about the large, detailed angel wings that spread across my shoulder blades.

"They hurt like a bastard" I said non-chalontley going over a peice, and leaving it strait and not and frizz free.

"I want one, like bad, but im afraid of needles" She said and I looked over at her. Cathy was squeezing into a small floral dress. It was cute, but it was lacking something, lacking edge.  
>"It's painful as fuck. What are you wearing it with?" I questioned, finishing up the last of my light smoky eye make up and she held up a pair of light blue heels. She really was a souther belle, huh?<br>"Umm, no" I told her and she looked at me, with confused, sour look as I got up and began digging through our wardrobe, looking for things that she could fit into...I was pretty sure that we were the same size in shoes. But she looked about two sizes smaller them me in everything else...  
>"Here" I said, offering her a mess of black. She looked at it with uncertianty.<br>"It doesnt match" She accused, her hands on her hips.  
>"Its called floral grunge, and its cute as hell. I promise, put these on" I shoved them at her and she shrugged and slid the lacy black tights up her bare legs. They fit, they were one size fits all. Thank god. The leather jacket was a bit big, but she rolled it up at the arms, and it gave off that biker chick effect, then the combat boots polished it all off perfectly.<br>She assesed her self in the mirror, adjusting everything to fit right with a smile.  
>"Told you" I gloated, slathering a layer of pale lip gloss.<br>"I like it" Her voice sounded excited as she ran some gel through her curly blond hair, and then I offered her my pink gaga lipglass.  
>"Just to match the dress" I explained and she put a coat of it on. When we were finally ready to go I went back to the wardrobe and rummaged through a bag out of the bottom of it. I pulled out of it, holding two bottles. One of Absolute Vodka, orange, and one of mango Malibu. Her baby blue eyes bulged.<br>"Hell yeah! Why didnt you tell me you had that!" She asked as I shoved the bottles in my purse, and had to fight to get the zipper to zip.  
>"Ehh, I thought I'd save 'em for a special occasion, but I guess we'll just drink them tonight" I replied, putting a featherd earring in and grabbing my brown leather jacked and shrugging it on . Tonight, I planned on getting shit faced, having sex with a random guy, one I would hopefully never see again, and then passing out in my car. That sounded like a plan to me.<br>"Your fucking awesome!" she said as we turned off the lights to the dorm room and exited it, ready for the party to begin.

We took my car down to the dells, it was a secluded beach out by the cliffs, sheltered by the woods. These parties had been happening for like sixty years so the cops always, always got called. I needed to stay at least...coherent enough to make a speedy exit, and not get in a crash. I took the winding road at fast speed, adreniline filling my veins as I put more and more pressure on the gas.

"Hells! Slow down a bit why dont ya" Cathy begged, holing on to her seat belt, her eyes watching the scenery zoom bye.

"Dont worry, I'm a great driver" I told her, making a sharp turn around a hummer that made jolted the both of us. The people in the car hit the horn and lurched to a stop, I just kept on driving.

"Im seriously scared for my life Asher!" She said, laughing, but fear krept into the twang so I slowed down a bit, laughing my head off. When we got to the dells I parked where a little bit off where the rest of the cars were parked.

"What'cha doing?" Cathy asked as I reached over and dug through my compartement, grabbing a cigarette and holding it up to show her.

"How many of those to you go through in a day?" She asked, her voice disaproving as we exited the car. It was chilly out, and I was happy that I brought my jacket instead of going with just the tank top. The party came into view. Music blaired through the speakers and a DJ sat on a make shift stage. At least a hundred kids were here, most dancing around the blazing bon fire.

"I confess, Im a pack a day smoker" I did it just to get to her and she gasped.

"Your lungs going to be black as coal!" She exclaimed as I pulled out the Malibu and handed it to her. I had a feeling that she wouldnt be able to hold the vodka.

"Just like my soul" I teased and she just shook her head and began twist off the cap. She took a little sip and I just smiled and scanned the party. Total light weight. There were alot more hot guys here then I remembered. I opened the vodka and took a chug. It burnt on the way down and settled in my chest, the warmth spread out ward.

"Jeeze" Cathy whistled and I looked over at her and raised the bottle.

"Come on Cath! Chug with me!" I urged her and she finally seemed to let go.

"Aww screw it" She threw the bottle back and we both took long chugs. When I sucked in air and tried to breath through my nose, taking the liq like a pro. Cathy's face was scrunched up and I bent over and laughed. Jesus, she was hilarious.

"Hey, dont laugh at me asshole!" She pushed me and I just stood straight and calmed my self. Cathy's eyes rolled and her posture grew stiff.

"What? What is it Cathy?" I asked and she just jutted her chin forward. I turned my head slowly in the direction that she was looking and my stomach lurched at the sight. Four siloutes were walking twoards the party, as if they owned the place.

"The Sons have decided to grace us with their presence" Cathy said her voice not impressed. I took another long swig of the vodka. Let the night begin.

**_No Ones POV_**

Kate and Sarah stood, surrounded by the party. Kate showed her new blond roomate all of the do's and dont's of Spencer.

"So give me the scoop, who's here" Sarah was looking around at everything with a large smile, they didnt do it like this back in Boston.

"First thing you have to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick. He treats girls like dirt" Kate pointed out a tall guy with long hair that Sarah hadn't really thaough was cute at all. Sarah looked around and spotted a cute baby faced guy.

"New guy, I dont know much about him...But I intend to find out" Kate explained deviously as the guy looked over and both girls looked back just as flirtily. Sarah continued to scan the crowd and spotted two girls by the campfire, their heads tilted, chugging bottles like water and laughing theur heads off. They reminded her of home. Plus the brunette had boots to kill for.

"Who are they" Sarah nodded over to the two girls and Kate looked over, tucking a peice of hair behind her ear.

"The blond's name is Cathy Lyle. She's from North Carolina or something, she's really sweet, but doesnt talk to people much. I really dont know who the other one is. She must be new. There's a shitload of new people this year" Kate said, trying to get a better look at the short brunette, wondering who she was. Kate was a nice enough girl, but she loved gossip just as much as the next Spencer Academy student. Sarah wanted to meet them.

"Ahh, they're here" Kate said, her voice dropping a decimal. Sarah turned and saw four boys coming out of the shadows. Hot damn, she thought to her self. They were goregous.

"Who are they?" She sounded a little dazed as they got closer and closer.

"The Sons of Ipswitch" Kate told the blond, remembering the first time that she had met the boys.

"Baby" Kate cooed and jumped into the arms of Pough, kissing him passionatly, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Sarah's eyes widened a bit then she looked away. Wow, she hadnt really been expecting that. Kate stepped away from the boy, still holding his hands. Sarah made eye contact with the brunette with dark eyes.

"Who's this?" Pouge asked and Sarah smiled at all of the guys. There were two dark haired guy, but one had bright, almost naive looking blue eyes. Then there was a tall blond that was looking her up and down.

"Guys, this is my new roomate Sarah. Sarah, this is Pouge Perry" She ushered to the guy that she had been sucking face with. "Tyler Simm's" The bright blue eyed boy gave her a small, boyish grin. "Reid-" Kate started but the blond cut her off, reaching forward to shake Sarah's hand. We'll is'nt he a little flirt Sarah thought to her self with a laugh.

"You know Sarah's my grandmas name, and you kind of remind me of her" Reid said, his signature smirk on his lips, and a sexy dangerous look in his eyes. They were blue, like Tyler's, but his were deep, endless.

"Ahh" Sarah nodded and took the flirting, she'd never heard that one before. The dark haired guy that she thought was the cutest reached forward and shook her hand.

" Caleb Danvers, and you dont bring my grandma to mind in any way" He cut in. There we go. Smooth, and it made her want to melt into a puddle of goo... but she refrained and replied.

"Good" She just laughed, trying to keep her cool. Then a girl with curly red hair that she hadnt gotten around metting before cut infront of her. Wasn't she the girl that had been with that prick Abbot guy?

"Kira" Caleb spoke levely, looking behind her to give Sarah an apologetic look. Pouge looked down trying not to laugh at the girls desprate ways, Tyler smiled, amusement shining in his eyes and Reid just gave the girl a semi disgusted look. He had been with his fair share of girls, but this one he would never ever touch.

"How was your summer" her sickly sweet voice asked and Caleb just kept looking at Sarah, trying to gauge her reaction. Kira noticed and turned to Sarah, offering a hand.

"Im Kira" She introduced and Sarah didnt like her, not one bit, but put on a polite face and shook her hand, telling her name.

"Oh, right from the Boston Public?" Kira asked and Sarah nodded. What was this bitch getting at?

"How does one get in to Spencer from the Boston Public?" Kira asked, her nose raised into the air. Sarah looked hurt and a little surprize. Just then the two girls that Sarah had been looking at came walking bye, the blond, what was her name, Cathy? Bumped into Kira.

"Sorry" Cathy twanged, taking a woozy step back. She was obviously plastered, the bottle of malibu in her right hand, more then halfway gone .

"Watch your self trailer trash" Kira snarled at her, and Cathy looked hurt in her drunken state and took a step back, almost tripping, but her friend caught her, steadied her then looked at Kira.

"What the fuck did you just say to her?" The brunette came forward, a murderous gling in her green eyes, her hands curling into fists at her sides. Kira assesed her with a cold smile.

"Hey, hey girls-" Caleb tryed to intervine but the brunette girl just took another step forward, even though Cathy was pulling on her arm, begging her to drop it. This was going to end in a fight, Sarah thought to herself, ready to pull a couple of girls apart if need be.

"And who are you" Kira's voice hadnt changed from that sickly sweet tone. The brunette let a cold smile of her own spread across her glossed lips, and it was almost more frigid then Kira's.

"Some one that you dont want to fuck with" The dark haired girl warned, her voice was just dripping venom. Reid looked at her with a smile, wow, she was fucking hot. He looked at Tyler with his eyebrows raised, and Tyler nodded in agreement. Total hottie.

"Hmm, well why dont you take your self and the drunken peice of trash you call for a friend-" Kira didnt finish that sentance, the girl lunged for her, out for blood. And she would have gotten some if it wasnt for the other new guy, the baby faced boy jumping in the middle of them, grabbing the brunette by the waist in mid air. Kira stepped back into the protective arms of Aaron as he came to the rescue, followed by a couple of lanky pimply boys.

"Gonna have him fight your battle's for you bitch? Cause I'm good for that" The brunette new girl said, glairing daggers at Kira and Aaron. All of the members of the little crowd were looking at her. Who was this girl? So eager to beat the shit out of Kira?

"Hey calm down. Kira, you were being a little bitchy" Chase said as the brunette wiggled out of his arms, Cathy had her wrist in a vice grip.

"You posers make me want to puke" One of Aaron's lackies said and Reid stepped forward.

"Oh does we now?" He asked, his voice raising a couple of notches and Caleb pushed on his chest, telling him to cool it. He didnt need Reid, and this mysterious new girl fighting Aaron and Kira at the same time. The brunette's eyes snapped to Reid and all of the hate, anger and rage that had been focoused on Kira was suddenly on him. Sarah wondered what this chick's problem was. She sisnt look to be that drunk, maybe just a little tipsy. Definatley not as drunk as her friend. The brunette took a couple of steps back, not braking the intense look of hatred for Reid, and then was pulled away by Cathy.

"Come on Asher, come on" The drunk girl slurred as they began to walk away.

"Asher? As in Charlotte Asher?" Kira asked, and the brunette's back when stiff. Sarah watched each person's face except for Chase's change immedatly. Shock, fear, sadness, regret, and a small shit eating smile from Aaron. Like a bomb had been set off. The girl turned around, her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk playing on her lips.

"In the flesh" The brunette said, and Sarah had never heard one little statement be said with such malice, such hate.

**_Asher's POV_**

The look on they're faces were priceless. Each one seemed to have a different expression. From slack jawed to deep regret to compleate shock. I wanted these people to hurt, I wanted more then this. I wanted to give each of them a broken..something. God, could barely think. My brain was in chaos. But there was no way I would lose my compousure infront of these douche wads.

"Look who grew up and got hot" Aaron said and Kate snapped for him to shut the hell up.

"Mmm, look who grew up...and well, I cant say you've changed at all. You still look like the same sleazy douche from two years ago" I told him, I knew I sounded like an even bigger bitch then Kira. Like I wanted to rip his face off. Being around these fuckers made me buzz, plus the alcohol in my system.

"Wow, Garwin gave you a nice good fucking and turned you into a little bitch, huh" This time, nobody could stop me from attacking, and really, I think no one had the nerve. My fist connected with his jaw, I threw all of my weight into it and a satisfing chrunch came after it. He fell to the ground, holding his face, and I couldnt hear what he was saying because my ears were ringing and stupid bitch Kira was yelling curses at me. Someone tugged me back, I think it was that new girl Sarah and I faught my self from hitting her too.

"Guy's! Guy's Dill just called and said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell road" The DJ said and the crowd started scattering. I broke away from my restrainer, grabbed Cathy's arm and began in the way of my car, not looking back. She could barely walk, she kept tripping on her own feet and laughing her head off about how I had just punched Aaron Abbot! The day before school started! My knuckles were bruised, and ached as I led her back to the car. The forest was dark, and everyone was running, not wanting to get caught. Cathy stopped and started puking her brains up. All over my boots. Great.

"Come on, its okay, lets just get to the car" I soother her, putting one of her arms around my shoulder and pratically dragging her drunk ass to the car. If she wasnt so nice, I would have left her there, on the forest floor in a puddle of her own puke.

"Hey let me help" The voice belonged to Pouge Perry and I gave him a look that said 'touch her, you die'.

"Dont touch her" I warned, keeping the same pace. Only a few more meters to the car...then we could get the hell out of her. Oh god, she was going to puke in my baby.

"Yeah dont touch me!" the drunken Cathy warned in a slur, pointing a finger at what was supposed to be his face, but was a tree way to the left of him.

"Come on Ch-" He started, and the rest of the group was behind home.

"My name is fucking Asher" I said coldly and he opened his mouth and then shut it. We reached to a beat up little pale blue rabbit, a Hummer that looked alot like the one that I had cut off earlier today..and my little Poniac Solstice. I dug through my bag, which I must say is not easy while holding up a person nearly your size and pulled out my keys, beeping the doors unlocked. Caleb opened the door for me and I slid her in and slammed it behind her.

"Asher-" The voice was one that I had never wanted to hear, ever again. I loathed it. I wanted to strangle him.

"Dont. Ever. Talk. To. Me. EVER. Again." I hissed at him before getting into the drivers seat, putting the keys into ignition and pulling harshley into reverse, spinning the wheel then going into drive, speeding away from them. School was going to be exciting tomorrow.


	3. To Let Myself Go

_**To let myself go**_  
><em><strong>To let myself flow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is the only way of beeing<strong>_  
><em><strong>There´s no use telling me<strong>_  
><em><strong>There´s no use taking a step back <strong>_  
><em><strong>A step back for me<strong>_

**_Asher's POV_**

"Come on Ash, wake up" I felt someone shaking me and I reached out and swung, missing my target.

"You almost just punched me in the face! Fine then grumpy ass, your going to miss school" The southern twang became more and more familiar as I began to gain conciousness. I tried to sit up, but the pain in me head caused my head to fall back onto the pillow and let out a groan.

"Here. Drink this and take these" I felt my hand being opened, and what I assumed was tylenol being dropped into my palm. I scootched my self up so that my back rested on the head board, my eyes still closed. My head was pounding out of control, it was like I had gotten hit by a train. No, bye something bigger then a train. Like a buliding had fallen on my head. I peeked one eye open and hissed as the sunlight just added to the pain.

"Come on, drink it. It'll help, promise" Cathy said, and I took a cup of something red and chunky. I looked at it and faught the gags back.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice scared as I threw the pills into my mouth and took a swig from the cup. It really wasnt that bad. It was tamato juice, and...some kind of fruit juice and did I taste a sharp bite of vodka in this?

"Gran's old hangover remedy" She smiled, sipping on her own glass, dressed in an ironed uniform, make up done and her blond curls bouncing around her face. How was she functioning? She had been way drunker then me last night. I had had to drag her up three flights of stairs, strip her out of the puked on clothes, and put her to sleep. I had the bruises to prove it.

"Is there vodka in this?" I asked as I sipped on it and she laughed and got up.

"Hair from the dog that bit you" she said as she went into the bathroom then came out with a towel, and handed it to me.

"Come on, get up and get your hiney in the shower! You only have an hour to get ready" She tossed the lavender colored towel at me as I drank the concotion, starting to feel a little better.

I ended up getting done early, my hair deciding that it didnt hate me today, and that since I was in so much pain it would give me a break. It straitened easy and I curled the ends and a floral head band pulled my bangs away from my face. I dressed in a plain black skirt, a white button up uniform shirt, a light pink cardigan over that, and my blazer as a final layer. I put on a layed of make up that covered up my bags and black eye, pink cheeks and pale lips. Nude oxfords finished off the look and me and Cathy headed down to the cafeteria, she told me that getting some food in me would probably do me some good. I walked with my sunglasses on, trying not to pass out, or throw up. Keeping a strong, confident stride, ignoring the stares and whispers that came as I passed. Charlotte Asher was back, and she had came back with a bang...or should I say crunch? I snorted at that, I wonder how Abbot's face was doing. We got plates full of eggs, sausage, bacon and and toast and sat in an empty table in the corner of the lunch room.

"You didnt tell me that you've had sex with Reid Garwin" She stated buntly as she ate the slimy disgusting eggs that were neausiating the hell out of me.

"Yeah, a long time ago. It was a big mistake" I took a small bite of the toast, and she let it go. She didnt pry, or make me spill my secrets. She just kept shovling eggs and bacon into her mouth. Wow, for such a skinny little thing, she sure could put it down. She must have an incrediable metabolizm, or she just gets really drunk all of the time and pukes everything up like last night. Speaking of..

"How are you not dying?" I asked her and she took a sip of orange juice.

"Huh?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. She looked like a barbie, all pale and blond and blue eyed. A pagent barbie, that talked in a thick accent that I was still adjusting to.

"You were so shit faced last night, how are you alive right now?" I asked, beginning to drink some of the coffee and cream that sat on the table. She shrugged and then took a thoughtful bite of bacon.

"I dont get hangovers" That little liar!

"Ever?" I asked in non belief.

"Ever" she calrified and I could tell that she wasnt messing around by the innocent look in her eyes.

"I hate you" I grumbled, begining to chug the coffee, wanting the cafine to jumpstart me. She just laughed and shook her head.

Of course I had to have AP Calc first. Math, the complicated time where X's became Y's and intercepts became intervals at this time of morning with this hangover made me want to ditch, go sit in my car and smoke a blunt. But I couldnt, I knew that my dad would be on my ass if I started ditching again, he might even go through with the threats. No more allowence or phone or internet. Mmm, I highly doubt that he would ever take any thing from me, and if he did, I would just shove the fact that mom was dead in his face. I know, I'm horrible, but I do take after my father. I entered the class room and a feeling of nostalgia washed over me. I couldnt believe that I was back at this school, back near these people. Everyone stared at me and I just smirked, fuck you. And you, and you in the back corner too, I thought to my self. I took off my sunglasses, slipped them into my bag and walked to a seat in the front corner, isolated from the rest of the class.

The next class I had my heart stopped as I made my way in. How was it that everyone that I hated could be shoved into one English class? Mother fuck, I whispered under my breath, but kept my head held high as I gave the schudule to Mrs. Varon and looked around, and let out a string of uncontroled laughter as I saw Aaron face. His jaw was black and blue, and faded to a sickly looking yellow at the edges. He looked like he wanted to like he wanted to kill me in that moment, like he wanted to slit my throat or something. Aww, one down, six to go.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Asher?" asked and I composed my self and just kept a smirk plastered on my face.

"Not a thing " I replied as I went to my seat. It was a few rows beneath Pouge, Reid, Tyler and Reid's and it was next to a cute little guy. He looked like a nerd, but not like the ones you feel bad for, the ones that could never get any, but like one who got stoned on lunch breaks and who was smarter then everyone in this class combined. He had curly messy black hair and gray eyes. I had to pass Aaron and Kira on my way up and I almost died of laughter. Fuck tards.

"Bitch" Kira snarled at me and I just smiled at her, which seemed to un-nerve her and continued on. I sat next to the guy and gave him a small smile as I grabbed my text book out of my bag and then slung it over the chair.

"Im Eric Grayson" He introduced himself, offering me his hand and I took it.

"Asher" I replied, turning to the assigned page in my book.

"Well just Asher, are you the one that gave our school dick the black and blue?" He asked, his voice filled with humor and I nodded.

"Sure am" I replied, not wanting to discuss it. For all I know, he was one of Aaron's friend's out to get me. Im sure that Aaron and Kira had a hell of a revenge planned out for me. But what more could they really take from me?

"Okay I get it" his voice wasnt sad, it was scarcastic. I looked at him with a what's your damage look.

"Too cool for school?" He asked, his voice knowing, yet teasing at the same time and I just faught a smile.

"Way too cool. People suck" I said, as reading time began. We were reading Shakespere, and I really wanted for some one to put me out of my misery. Shakespere was a psyhcopath that always ended up killing his characters, and most of them were the wemon.

"Yeah they do. Money kills the soul" He said and I wondered if he was always this scarcastic. I let out a laugh, and my head was starting to throb again, my mouth pulled into a grimace.

"You good?" He asked and I nodded and swallowed the pain, I had six more classes to go. No ditching, no proving my dad right. He thought that I would fail, so I'd make sue I would suceed.

"Killer headache" I explained, scanning through Romeo and Juliet. Really, we were reading this, this semester? How cliche.

"AKA killer hangover from chugging that vodka like water, right?" He said and I glared at him. Oh, he was a gossiper.

"It's all over school. You'd have to be deaf and blind not to know about it" He explained himself and I just rolled my eyes and uncapped my pen. Wouldnt you think that these people with so much money would have better things to do.

"Vodka usaully agree's with me" I replied and he just snorted.

"Yeah, cause Vodka is the kind of drink that can just agree with you" I smiled at him, oh yes. He was going to be a fun english partner.

"Umm excuse me but do you have a pen I can borrow?" I turned and saw the blond that had help hold me back yesterday, the one that had been sitting next to Kate. What was her name? Sarah? I felt a pang of anger, but then squashed it. She had done nothing to me, I didnt need to be a bitch to her. I reached into my bad, dug blindly for a moment then handed her a ball point pen.

"Thanks. Im Sarah by the way" She said, giving me an almost shy smile. And I took a breath through my nose.

"Asher" I was getting tierd of repeating my name over and over.

"Yeah, I kind of met you at the party last night" She laughed a bit and I just gave her a level look that made her look away for a moment.

"Yeah, I remember you" I said, and I didnt mean for it to come out so meanly...but she had been with _them_. She looked a little hurt and I felt like Kira, being a dick for no reason.

"Sorry, I'm just hungover" I explained, trying to sound a little bit nicer. I think it worked because she looked okay again then stood up.

"Well, thanks for the pen" She said and I nodded, I knew that she hadnt come over for a pen in the first place and turned aroung to glare at the four boys in back of me.

_Stop fucking with me._

I had History with Cathy, Social Science's with Sarah, Technoligical Techniques with Tyler and Pouge, and Culinary Arts with Tyler, Reid, Kate and Abbot. I really hate the world sometimes. I had gotten swimming...Swimming where the Son's of Ipswitch flourished and ruled. At least it was with Cathy and Eric I thought to myself as I made my way to the pools. Standing just outside of them were the Caleb, Pouge, Tyler and Reid. They were chatting about something, that stopped when they saw me. I smirked at them.

"Making more bets about me?" I asked and Reid set his jaw and looked away from me.

"Asher it wasnt...We were really young. It was fresh-" Caleb started, his eyes apologetic and his dark eye brows knitted together. I had never called Caleb my friend, but he would help me out in math, and we would talk freshman year and I had never, ever done anything to him. Hell, to any of them to deserve what they had done to me.

"Spare me" I hissed as I walked passed them, not wanting to hit anyone on school grounds.

"Jesus I'm fucking sorry Asher, but it was me that made the bet. They didnt do shit to you so you shouldnt be mad at them" Reid said and I could feel anger bubble inside of me and I turned on my heel.

"They didnt do shit to me? No they only laughed, right? They only took money because you fucked me on they're bed. They only watched as I went from the girl that nobody even fucking knew excisted to the school slut? Right!" I felt so much bubbling below my skin. So much hurt, hate, anger, pain. He didnt take a step back and he just kept resetting his jaw and I was tempted to bruise it like I had bruised Aarons. He scratched the back of his neck and said nothing. Just like the day I had left, he never took responsibility for his actions, so why would I expect him to take responsibility for what he had done to me now?

"Your pathetic" I spat, sucking all of the feelings in and let a sound that was between a laugh and a growl of anger. I turned and left them standing there, wanting to go find Cathy in the locker room.

**_Nobody's POV_**

Reid stood there, his theeth clenched together as Charlie, wait scratch that she was'nt Charlie anymore, she was Asher; the girl who hated his guts, saunter away, as if she hadnt just giving him and his friend's the telling off of they're lives.

"She really hates us" Tyler said, thinking about how what she had said. They had tormented that girl for what? For three hundred dollars? For their's and Aaron Abbot's amusement?

"Do you blame her?" Caleb asked as they began making they're way to the locker room.

"No, I'd hate us. I'd probably want to beat the shit out of us" Pouge said, loosining the knot of his tie.

"Oh I'm sure she does. Were you not there when she knocked the hell out of Aaron?" Reid pointed out, remembering the force behing her swing and the rage in her eyes. She had changed, alot. Personality and apperance. She used to be so...quiet. So well mannered and not bitchy at all. She was never what Reid would call fat, but she was'nt skinny. Now her body curved out, in her breast's and hips and her waist was much smaller then he remembered it to be. What the hell had happened to her? He stripped his clothes off and thought about what he had done to her. He had taken her virginity, and gotten money out of it yes, but it was not like she hadnt enjoyed it. He remembered her moans and the way her legs had tightened around his body.

"Dude, your next if you dont stop taunting her" Tyler warned and Reid glared over at him.

"What the fuck do you mean taunting her?" Reid snapped and he didnt flinch. Tyler was the one person that Reid would never harm, ever and he knew it. Reid loved his brothers, to death, but it was him and Ty, and Pouge and Caleb. That's how it had always been.

"The way you called her out in the hallway" Pouge said, dileberating on weather or not to wear a cap. Na, he decided. It was only class, not like it was practice.

"I didnt call her out. I just told her the truth" Reid said pulling on the speedo and Caleb glared at him.

"You didnt have to be such an ass about it" Caleb repremanded and Reid just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Reid glared at them and grabbed his towel and they made their way out by the pools. Everyone watched them, nothing new as they made there way to the deepest part of the pool. Chase was there already and Caleb called to him with a grin.

"Collins" He said, giving him a handshake and Chase chuckled and said his hello's. Pouge's face was bordering pure annoyance, and you could tell by his body pousture, his big arms crossed over his chest, that he didnt like the new guy. Reid seemed whatever with him, giving him a nod, and Tyler didnt really not like people so he shook the guys hand. Aaron came passed bye them, his face in it's usaual sneer. But the sneer was fractured, bruised like his ego. Reid chuckled, remembering how earlier today in English class Asher has started cracking up when she had seen the damage she had done to Aarons face. Chase let out a whistle and Caleb's eyes went a little wide. The rest of the boys turned to see what was going on, what the big deal was it.

Asher was walking with Cathy and her tattoo's were visible. It's not like they had never seen tattoo's before, but her's were big. Angel wings spread across her shoulder blades and then out of veiw down her back, a tribal design circled her right ankle, a feather that broke out into a flock of birds flew up the skin of her left leg and they couldnt make out excatly what was on the inside of her right wrist. Her long dyed hair was tied back into a tight pony tail and her make up was washed off. A healing black eye was visable, and Reid wondered who had given her it. Her breasts were large and filled out the uniform navy blue one peice, as did her hips. She wore a pair of navy blue shorts that clung and you could see that she had tried to pull them down a bit.

"My ass is like falling out of this shit" she said, tugging the shorts down in the back when she was in earshot and all of the boys eyes snapped down, even Pouge's who looked up almost automatically, thinking of the earfull he'd hear from Kate is she were ever to see something like that. Caleb looked away next, thinking about the new girl, and how she had made an impression on him, and how the girl's ass he was staring at hated his guts. Cathy laughed and shook her head.

"That's cause your donk is so huge!" Cathy let out a high belle pitched giggle.

"Fuck you take that back" She glared at her friend and then caught eyes with a guy across the pool, smiling and biting her lip. Reid followed her stare and saw who she was looking at. Right, so she can claim that he's such an ass hole, and then make sex eyes at the biggest prick at this school, next to Aaron? He thought to him self. She really had change...and he knew the cause couldnt be hadnt been all him.


	4. So I tell my self that I'll be strong

Authors Note

Okay so I know many wont read it, but please do. Dead and Gone was inspired by the story Desire is Sweet, Pleasure is Sweeter by Kidadigasha. Her story is amazing, and it really mad me think, her character made me laugh, and the story flows so beautifully. I would never, ever plagerise, Dead and Gone will be going into a compleate oppisite direction(: I promise. But please, go check put this girls story cause its effing AMAZING.

.net/s/5338354/1/bDesire_b_is_bSweet_b_bPleasure_b_is_bSweeter_b


	5. New Low

**_I've been right; I've been left_**  
><strong><em>I've been wrong; I've been left behind<em>**  
><strong><em>I've been up but mostly down<em>**

**_Listen to the song New Low by Middle Class Rut as you read, it really sets a tone._**

_"He doesnt even care! He's never here, he's always working! He could give a fuck about you or me or Sean!" I roared, it echoed around the car and tears rolled unwantingly down my face. She had just come to get me from the school assemble, where I had won not one, but two awards. Science fair and the best speech on my views of the political system and the corruptions that lied in it. The rain fell in heavy sheets over the Mercedes as we drove on the old winding road that lead to the house. _

_"Sweetie, He really did try to make it" Her voice was calm and apologetic as she gave me a look. She was beautiful, her long caramel curls bounced around her shoulders and her heart shaped face, even thought she was in her middle thirties was flwaless, a natural blush on her cheeks. _

_"He never tries, mom" I sat back, folding my arms over my chest and trying my hardest not to cry anymore. Life had been...okay since I had left Spencer five months ago. I had started going to Xavier Prep...The Oregon version of Spencer. The people were just as cold, fake and plastic. But there were a select few that I got along with. Lyndsay, Tilly and Shiloh were my closest friends, they didnt belnd with the rich and want to be famous crowd. They were stains of bright neon in a sea of dull. I love them to peices, I trusted them so much that I had even told them the story of...He who shall no be named(as Shiloh liked to call Reid). I wasnt the same quiet little girl, I stood up for my self, didnt let people talk down to me. But I still refused to go to party's, they just wernt my scene. Life had moved on, everything except for my father. He was still the same, the exact same. He didnt care about anything but work and himself, sometimes I wondered what my mother had ever seen in him. Someone so vibrant, so full of love and happiness and life to be so in love with someone like him. I thought about it at night before I went to sleep. I wondered if he had always been the way he was...he couldnt have been, I had decided one night, he couldnt have been because I looked at the picture of him and mom, about ten years younger at their wedding, or him Sean in his arms for the first time, or him with a three year old version of me on his shoulders, and I saw life in his eyes. Who had sucked all of that beautiful life out?_

_"He loves you" My mom whispered and I shook my head. I wanted to believe it. _

_"No, I'm just the failure. I'm no Sean" Dont get me wrong, I adored my brother Sean. He was four years older then me, and protected me feircly...but you could tell who my father's favorite was._

_"Charlotte Grace Asher! He loves you so much more then you could ever imagine! He-" She wasnt looking at the road, which was unusaul because she usaully had her dark eyes on the road at all times, especially when it was storming like this. _

_"Mom!" I screamed as a car didnt stop for the red light, and there was no time for brakes, no matter if she stomped on them. The collision came from the left, the drivers side and hit us so hard that we went swerving out of control, doing 360's. I was screaming my head off, my lungs burning and my head spinning as much as the car. I looked at my mom, she was bleeding. Bleeding everywhere, her nose her head her mouth. My head hit the window and then everything went black. _

_My eye lids were heavier then they had ever been, it felt like my eye lashes had been glued together, but I struggled to get them open. It was one of the hardest taskes I had ever done._

_"Hey! She's waking up! Charle's? Charlie can you hear me?" I heard the frantic voice of Sean and I managed to pull my eyes open. He was blurry, so unfocoused that it made me want to puke. I blinked a couple of times befor his sharp, angular face came into focous. His eyes had large purplish black bags under them and I wondered who he had gotten in a fight with now. Everything behing him was a bright whining white. _

_"Where am I?" I croaked, trying to sit up, but I felt hands push me down. It hurt to talk, like my throat had been sand papered._

_"Hey, hey just lay down, kay?" He said, his voice unusaully soft. He never talked to me like that anymore, like I was a child in need of taking care of. I looked around, taking in my souroundings. I was in a hospital room, hooked up to so many IV's I couldnt count them all. What the hell was I- It all came back to me then. The award ceremony, the crying, the crunching metal and squeeling of tires spinning out of control. I gasped and started breathing hard. _

_"Wheres mom?" I asked, lookig around the room for caramel hair and comforting eyes. He opened his mouth and gaped like a fish but nothing came out. Tears began rolling down his face, down his high cheeks, and his strong jaw and they fell on the white sheets that lay over me. I hadnt seen Sean cry since he had broken his leg a couple of years back. He was pulled back and my dad came into my view, his green eyes, my green eyes stairing back at me with so much sadness that it made sobs quake in my chest. Each sob seemed to awaken a new nerve, and the pain made me not able to breathe. _

_"Wheres mom!" I screamed and he grabbed me lightly, giving me the first hug that I had gotten from him in months. The nurse came in and stuck a needle into the tube that led to the IV in my hand, and everything faded away._

I shot up strait, my chest heaving and sweat covering my body. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I gasped for breath, holding my chest. When I had calmed down, the horrific hospital memmory letting up I grabbed at the roots of my hair and pulled my knees up to my chest. God, why was I dreaming about mom again? I hadnt had these nightmare's for months now...were they back? I layed back down, surprized that Cathy hadnt awoken to the sounds of me crying.

_Please dont let them be back, please dont let them be back_ I plead to the darkness in whisperes, sobbing my self back into a state of camatose, I didnt dream for the rest of the night. When it was finally about five I got up and went to go take a shower, spending extra time under the hot droplets, trying to clense myself of the memmories, trying to wash away everything. I had been back at Spencer for about a week now and every thing was going pretty smoothly...well I had almost gotten in another fight, with some girl names Ella who was Kira's right hand man. She had bumped me into a wall in the hall way, but Cathy had pulled me away, telling me that it wasnt even worth it. Sarah I learned wasnt that bad, she was actually a pretty cool girl, her Boston additude, and all around sweetness made it hard to dislike her...even is she was friends with them. I had avoided the Son's like a plauge since that day at the pool, which I must say was a hard task since more then half of my classes were with them. I just stayed away from all of them, didnt look any of them in the eye. Kate had tried talking to me, approaching me in the library. She told me that she had felt bad since I had left, and that she had tried to call me...but I had alread moved, changing my number as well. I left her in the Ancient World Studies section, apologizing to a shelf.

When I got back to the room, Cathy was just waking up, rubbing her eyes and streching like a cat.

"Well your up bright and early" She commented as she dragged herself out of bed and I went to the mirror.

"Yeah, I didnt really sleep well" I told her as I unwrapped the towl from my hair, the dark locks falling around my face.

"Mmm. I didnt notice" She said as she went to the bathroom to grab a towel and her shower bag.

"Yeah that's cause you sleep like the dead" I commented and she laughed.

"My gran always did tell me that" She said before she left the room, heading to the showers. She reminded me alot of my friends back home, friends that I had barely takled to since I had let. I got up and grabbed my phone off the bed side table. I had been so busy lately, trying to get my grades back up to par, and hating this hell hole so much that I had kind of scootched my friends to the back seat, a stab of guilt struck my stomach and I dialed Lyndsay's number immediatly, figuring she'd be the only one awake.

"Hmm, so what made you finally decided to call?" She answered, her voice sharp and I flinched.

"Im so sorry Lyn's. Ive been really busy" It sounded like a lame excuess, even to my ears. You should never be too busy for your friends.

"Its been like four day's since I've heard from you, I've been worried fucking sick. You could be dead in a ditch, gang banged by who knows who all the way out in Witchville where I couldnt save you!" She rambled and I just gave a small laugh, only Lyndsay would think that I would get ganged banged in the small town of Ipswitch.

"Im fine, I promise. I've just been working my ass off trying to get back to my regular GPA" I explained, trying to figurre out weahter to wear a navy or black skirt.

"See, I told you that ditching all of those classes was going to bite you in the ass" She said it in her know it all voice and I just rolled my eye's.

"Yeah yeah, master Lyndsay" I teased, going with the black skirt.

"Damn right. Now how have you been? Is everything okay?...Is he who must not be named bothering you anymore?" She asked the last part with venom in her voice.

"Ehh, I'm doing okay. My roomates pretty awesome. And no, Reid isnt giving me shit. None of the pricks are surprizingly" I said putting on a bra, checking out my boobs in the mirror.

"They'd better not. I'll come all the way to Witchville and beat some ass. So is this roomate replacing us? By the way, I suggest that you give Shiloh and Tilly calls too, theyre pissed at you" I groaned, I really didnt want to deal with an whiny Shiloh and a pissy Tilly.

"I will, and you know that no one could ever replace you" I promised her in a light voice. I missed her so much, missed all of them so much. I wished I could just go home.

"I know. Ughh, I have to go, my mom's calling for me to help feed the pack" She said and I knew she was referring as her six brothers and sisters as the pack, they were my pack too. I loved those kids like they were blood.

"Tell your family I love them kay?" I asked.

"Will do. Love you Ash, please call me back after school? And call the other's too" She begged, desperation in her airy voice.

"I will, I promise"

"Okay. Bye" When the line went dead I almost wanted to cry. She didnt even know how much I missed her, Tilly and Shiloh. So, so much. I sucked the tears in and tried to finish getting dressed. From the dream to the homesickness, I decided that today was going to be a bad day.

And a bad day it was. I ended up having to put my hair in a messy bun because it wouldnt straighten right, and put extra conceler on because of the bags. Cathy asked me at least ten times if I was alright and it ended up with me snapping at her, which I felt like ass about. I walked into English, my least favorite class in a horrible mood and threw my bag on the floor and then plopped down in my chair, my agitation written all over my face.

"Uhh...Well arn't you looking like hell today Suzie sunshine" He teased, and I really wasnt in the mood for it.

"Fuck off Eric" I snapped at another friend. Oh, I really was on a roll of being a compleate ass today. He seemed unphased and just continued smiling the scarcastic grin that I had learned he wore almost all of the time. I knew that's what Cathy liked about him...Oh wait, I forgot to say how I had found out about Cathy's hugmoungous crush on Eric and decided to make it a little mission for my self to get the two together. The'd be good for eachother, a balancing act.

"Okay, who made you drink the Kool-aid?" He asked and I snorted, unable to keep my irratated act up. Fucking Eric, he was a trip. Always saying weird random shit.

"Cathy. That southern bitch makes the best Kool-aid" I smiled as he got a look in his eyes, ahh, he did know who she was. I heard a snigger behind me and turned to see Reid smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away. What was he laughing at.

"Hey Asher!" Sarah said, coming to sit next to me, Kate in tow, waving at me slightly. I faught to keep a smile.

"Hey Sarah...Kate" I nodded to Kate. I could feel the eyes of the boys behind us, feel the glairing stares.

"Can we sit here?" She asked and I nodded, telling her that it was not like I owned the desks. The class went on droningly long and I wanted to rip my hair out by the last ten minutes.

"We're all going to Nicky's tonight. You should come" Sarah smiled over at me and I glared.

"Of course I'll be there Sarah" Eric answered, making me chuckle. Ass. Sarah laughed and told him that she'd meet him there.

"So what about you, Asher?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"Who does "all" include?" I asked and Kate's eyes snapped up to the boys then back to me. Ahh, I knew it.

"I think I'll pass" I said, my nose schrunched up.

"Aww, please come Asher. It'll be fun! And you can bring Cathy" Sarah plead, her big blue eye's seemed to get bigger.

_Say no, be done with it. Say no. _My head screamed at me, but hell, I was tierd and in need of a good night. Maybe I could mess with the 'Sons' a little in the proscess...Hmm...

"Okay fine. I'm in" I said with a smile.

"Yes! Tonights going to be so fun!" Oh tonight was going to be fun alright.

**_Ahh, so that was a hard chapter to write. I wanted to give Asher a past...a fucked up one at that. Please review? Thanks(:_**


	6. Make Damn Sure

_**I just wanna break you down so badly**_  
><em><strong>Well I trip over everything you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well I just wanna break you down so badly<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the worst way<strong>_

**_Nobody's POV_**

Reid, Caleb and Tyler walked through the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. They decided for a table near large bay windows that showed the pouring rain outside. Great, it was only the begging of October, and it was already starting to pour. Soon the drizzle would freeze and it would be snowing all of the time again. Reid's mood turned sour at the thought's of the a white winter. You'd think that growing up in Ipswitch, he'd be used to the bitter cold, but he hated it. Passionatley, he liked sand. And beache's that you could use all year long, and hot girls in red bikini's running in slow motion. Tyler began to dig into his tray, eating the mashed patato's like they were heaven, licking the spoon clean.

"What?" He noticed the stare's he was reciving from his two brothers and Caleb snorted and turned away, and Reid laughed, catching the eye of red head across the cafeteria and giving her a flirty smirk.

"Nothing baby boy" Caleb held in a chuckle as he uncapped a coke, and took a long swig. Tyler shrugged and went back to his lunch. Sarah, Kate and Pouge came threw the large doors about ten minutes later, and Caleb waved them over. Pouge and Kate sat next to eachother, holding hands and chatting to them selves about something.

"Boys" Pouge bumped fists with his brother, giving Tyler a what the hell look as the youngest member of the group tried to scratch the last bit of mashed patatos off of his plate. Tyler just glared and flipped him the finger, causing the group of friends to laugh. Fucking baby boy Ried thought to himself, socking his best friend lightly in the shoulder. Sarah sat close to Caleb, giving him a peck on the cheek before she began. Asher walked into the cafeteria, laughing hysterically at a tall, curly haired guy, almost looking as if she might kneel over and spill her food.

Who the hell is he? Reid thought to himself, a sharp unfamiliar pang singed his stomach and he gulped to supress it. He looked away from her quickly, not wanting her to see him staring and throw her apple at his head or something.

"I cant believe she's coming tonight!" Sarah said excitedly as she watched the Asher and Eric sit down across from eachother on the other side of the lunch room, soon joined by Cathy.

"Me neither...she'll probably put rat poisin our cheese fries or something" Pouge said around a big bite of meatloaf and Kate smacked him on the back of the head.

"You'd better be on your best behivior tonight Pouge Perry. I'm serious" Kate warned. She really wanted Asher to forgive her...they had been friends before all of the bullshit that came with the bet had happened, but Kate, being so infatuated with Pouge, that she had agreed to keep the bet a secret. Pouge swollowed harshley and glared at Kate.

"It's not me you've got to worry about" Pouge said in argument, and all eyes flashed to Reid.

"What?" He asked, his voice defensive.

"You know what" Kate snapped at him and he just rolled his icy eyes and leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. Jesus, they really were making a big fuss over Charlotte Asher wernt they?

_You did tottaly fuck with her emotions, and mess up everything, and make her move away_ a voice in the back of his head irked him, and he pushed it back with the other feeling.

"It's not funny Reid. It took me forever to convince her to come with us" Sarah warned and Reid just looked at her with annoyance. He had barely known her for what, a week and she was already trying to lecture him? Huh, her and Caleb were a good match.

"Come on man, just play nice" Tyler said, bumping his shoulder and Reid just gave an opened mouth smile.

"I never said I wouldnt" He told them, rolling the eyes again and getting up to see if that blond would meet him out by Tyler's hummer...It would be a nice way to release feelings he chuckled at the word release in his head as he walked away from the tabel of friends.

**_Asher's POV_**

The end of my day actually hadnt been that bad. I had talked to Tilly and Shiloh, my ears still rung from the telling off I had recieved from Tilly.

"You bitch! I havnt talked to you for like a week!" She answered the phone.

"For like three days Til'" I corrected and I heard her take a deep breath and then explode, telling me that she didnt understand why I hadnt called and how much she had missed me and that her and her girlfriend Maxxie had broken up, which shocked and saddend me because Maxxie and Tilly had been together since the beggining of last year when Tilly had first came out. Yes, I had a lesbian best friend, and no I had never made out with her when she was drunk or had a threesome with her any other sterotypical things that people thought girls with friends that are lesbians do. She was still Tilly, no matter what her sexuality was. I ended up apologizing, and listen to her cry for half an hour, wishing I was back home so that I could take care of her.

Shiloh had answered with an I miss you, and that she was going to drive down and get me from this prision. I laughed, oh how I wish. She was doing her final project for her film class, and I wondered how it would turn out. She had, had that damn video camera of hers in her hands at all times for months before I had left. I really hoped that there wasnt any embarasing shit on her project, and I told her that if there was, I'd stomp on her video camera, to which she replied that she'd stomp on my face. Oh, how I missed my friends.

It had taken some convincing but Cathy finally cracked, and agreed to go to Nicky's with me.

"It's a stupid local bar where Spencer's want to be bar flies go to get their jolly's off" She said, laying on her bed, studying. I was watching re-runs of Roswell, god bless the SiFi channel, and I peeled my eyes away from the juicy Liz and Max drama to crack our window and light up a ciq, I was running dangerously low, I really needed to go into town and re

"Ehh true, but I have a score to settle with Reid, and Nicky's is the place...plus Eric is coming" I told her and even though she tried to play it off, I knew that he was the reason that she was going too.

I ended up in dark skinny jeans, a loose black tank top, a black biker jackes, my Yves Saint Laurent dark purple ankle boots(Look them up, theyre hot:D) and a dark purple beret. I curled my hair so that it hung in loose waves, my bangs peeking out from the beret that sat on the back of my head, enforced with a couple of bobby pins to prevent it from coming off.

"You look cute" I told Cathy, trying to pop a pimple on my chin that just refused to go away. Cathy had on black jeggings and a white, off the shoulder top and black pumps.

"Ya' really think so...not too...I donk know hussyish?" She asked, looking herself over and I just chuckled at her word usage.

"No, its really cute. Grayson will love it" I said distractedly, still trying to pop the mongo zit and she blushed, and went back into the bathroom to go curl her hair somemore or something. I ended up cursing, wiping the zit down with noxzema, and putting on a shit load of conceler.

The parking lot was packed and it took me litteraly five minutes to find a parking space. Great, everyone and they're mom was going to be here. Nicky's was just filled to the brim, friday's were not the night's to come if you wanted to drink and drown your sarrows away in peace. There were alot of people dancing in the middle of the room to the song 'Before he cheats' and I didnt get how people could dance to country music, but kept that to myself cause I know that Cathy would chew my head off if I said that out loud.

"Asher! Cathy!" I barely heard out names over the music and talking, Kate and Sarah were standing up, waving us over to the table...I suddenly regreted coming as I saw Reid turn to look at me.

"Now or never" Cathy said, seeming to notice my distress and pulling on my hand. We pushed out way through the crowd and to the table in the corner of the bar. Caleb, Pouge, Reid, Tyler, Sarah, Kate and that guy Chase were sitting there.

"You came!" Sarah said, giving me a hug. I hesatantly squeezed back.

"Yeah, I said I would, Boston" I smiled at her and she hugged Cathy who looked almost as hesitant as I did. I gave a small wave to the rest of the table and sat down on a stool that was in the middle of Sarah and Cathy. I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it on the back of my chair. I caught Reid's glance and faught the urge to look away. Fight him! My brain screamed at me. Win. The icy blueness turned away from me, I think Tyler or Sarah had kicked him under the table.

"So how are you doing on this mighty fine night?" Chase asked, trying to break the obvious tention and I nodded.

"I'm starving what's good here?" I asked, rubbing my stomach and Cathy agreed with me.

"Cheese fries are the best" Tyler said, offering me his plate and I reached for a cheese covered fry and popped it into my mouth confidently. I couldnt show weakness infront of these people, not now. The flavor bursted in my mouth and I let out long 'Mmm', licking my fingers.

"Holy fuck my life, I'm going to get my self some of those" I announced and got up everyone laughed and Sarah nudged my shoulder playfully and called me a little fatty. I caught something out of the corner of my eye.

"Yo! Grayson!" I hollered across the bar and I saw him look up and wave and begin to make his way through the crowds of people.

"Oh my god, I'm going to puke" Cathy said, her face going pale as she looked down.

"Settle your self down Cathy, just...go with the flow. Kay?" I reassured her, squezing her shoulder.

"You have a thing for Eric?" Caleb asked and Cathy's face went from pale to bright red.

"What? No" She said, the embaracement in voice evident, and giving her away. I huged the lanky boy as he got to the table. He looked at the inhabitants with a half smile, a scarcastic one that made Reid glare at him.

"Eric, I assume you know everyone. Everyone, I assume you know Eric" I said, waving my hands back and forth between the table and Eric.

"Yeah. What's up dude" raised his fist to tap Eric's as did the rest of the boys and Sarah and Kate gave him waves and smile's.

"Are you the southern bitch that mixed the Kool-aid?" Eric asked Cathy compleatly serious and I almost choked on the mouthful of sprite I had taken from Sarah's cup. Everyone shot me look's and Cathy looked confused as fuck as I started dying.

"O-Oh my fucking god" I said, my head thrown back, holding my chest. Eric was sniggering as he pulled up a chair.

"Umm what Kool-aid?" Cathy asked, which just brought on another round of laughter that ended up with me and Eric holding our stomach's, cracking up. Sarah was giving small chuckles and Pouge was looking like he despratly wanted in on the joke as I wiped a tear away.

"It's just a joke Cath" I replied to which she just nodded unsure.

"Sorry, that was impolite. Hi, Im Eric" He said, offering her a hand and she took it with a bright smile.

"Cathrine..I mean Cathy...I mean you can call me Cathy" She said and I nodded and ushered with my hands behind his back for her to keep her cool.

"Nice to meet you Cathy" Eric smiled, he was pretty cute. And hilarious, if Cathy didnt have such a thing for him I might just take a shot at him. Might, being the key word. I saw Aaron and his follwers, including Kira walk in and my face fell.

"Fucking great" Reid took the words right out of my mouth, except for he said it excitedly. I looked over at him, my eyebrows raised suggestivly.

"He's like a walking bank. He can never win a be-" Reid cut him self off and closed his mouth and his eyes went wide. He knew he had said the wrong thing and it took all that I had to not throw a plate at him. I stood up.

"I'm going to go get my frie's" I said, venomously glaring at him before walking away. I heard a loug 'THWAP' and Reid cursing.

"You dick! Go apologize to her right now!" Kate ordered. I really didnt want to get a forced apology from Reid right now. The line was long as hell and half way through, a sheepish looking Reid came twoards me, hands up as if to say 'You win'. I glared at him.

"Are you going to hit me?" He asked, only half teasing.

"Maybe" I shot back and his hands dropped to his side as he took a step twoards me. I looked at him expantantly.

"You can apologize now" I demanded and he did that resetting his jaw thing that I had noticed he did when he was irritated or nervous.

"I'm uh sorry" He said as I got to the front of the line.

"Large order of Cheese fries and a root beer float please" I said and Nicky, the burly bald owner of the bar gave me a nod.

"That was the sorriest apology I think I've ever heard" I told him and he let out a little laugh, and payed for my food. Oh, so now he was trying to pay me off. Oh no blondie, It doesnt work like that I thought to myself. I grabbed the food and made my way back to the table.

"Well how about this one. Charlotte...isn't it Grace?, Asher I am sorry that I am an enormous asshole" He said and it almost sounded sincere so I turned to face him...I shouldnt be wanting to forgive him. I should still be hating his guts.

"You put me through hell" I said bluntly and he looked down, the hair that wasnt in his beanie fell into his eyes. He was just about to say something when Aaron and his boys decided to make an apperance. I glared at them.

"Well well well, are you two deciding to take another go? He said with a large toothy grin, his arms folded over his chest, his four wingmen at his side. His face was almost fully healed now..I think it needed another brusing.

"Fuck off Aaron" Reid said, placing a hand on my shoulder na nudging me in the direction of the table. I didnt like Reid thinking that he could just touch me so I squirmed away from his touch.

"Hmm, i'll pay you another three hundred if you can get her to fuck you again" Aaron said and my blood spiked. Reid lunged for him, tackling him to the ground and pumbing him over and over. I gaped...why was he fighting him? Everyone seemed to notice the commotion and all eyes focoused on us. I put the fried on the bar and Bordy, Aarons right hand man in the nose as he kicked Reid in the side. I should be letting Reid get the holy hell beat out of him! I thought to my self as I got hit in the side of the head, hardly, making my left ear go numb and deaf. We ended up getting pulled apart but not before Tyler had jumped in and helped us out with the other two guys, and I someone elbowed me right in the kidney. Someone had me in a vice grip and was carrying me to the back alley.

"What the hell have I told you bastards about fighting in my bar!" Nicky hollered at us, before slamming the door shut. I pushed away from who ever was holding me up and let my body collapse againts the side wall, holding my side in pain.

"Are you both out of your minds! What happened in there?" Caleb asked, his voice raised more higher then I had ever heard. Cathy and Eric came to me and looked at my face.

"Jesus Asher! Your ears bleeding!" She cried and i lifted one of my hands to my ear, it pulled away bright crimson.

"Aaron was talking shit about the bet" Reid said, wiping the bood from nose as Tyler spit out a mouth full.

"Those pussies. Five againts three" Pouge hissed as he grabbed Tyler's chin, assesing the damage. The pain I felt in my kidney was making me see black spots.

"Are you okay?" Reid came to try to see what was wrong but I just pushed him away.

"I'm fine" I said, strong as I could.

"You can barley stand up, what's wrong? What's hurt" he said, trying to be calm but you could hear the worriedness and agrivation in his voice.

"Why do you care" I snapped and he just threw his beanie at the wall and walked away from me, Caleb gave me a look then followed him. Sarah, Kate and Chase came out then, my things in they're arms. Sarah ran to me.

"What happened? She asked.

"Aaron said he'd pay Reid another three hundred if he could fuck me again" I spat and Kate gasped. Eric shook his head and Cathy just kept petting my hair.

"I would have hit him too" Tyler said, his voice serious. I looked at him and gave him a smile...he had just gotten a punch to the mouth for me...I stood up strait, which hurt like a bitch, but took the pain and started limping in the direction of the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked, walking after me.

"Here, go calm Cathy down and get her in my car" I fished the keys out of my pocket and handed them to him. He looked at me, making sure I was sure and I nodded and continued to limp, trying to find the hummer.

"Reid, what the fucking hell was that!" Caleb was yelling.

"Did you not hear what I said, he brought up the bet!" Reid replied, even more angry. I better hurry my ass up, I didnt want Reid in yet another fight.

"I thought you didnt care about that bet, that it was over and done with and that you just wanted to forget about it" Caleb seemed to be cooling off, trying to stop the argument. There was a long pause, and I grabbed at my kidney as pain pulsed in it.

"I dont know what I care about anymore...I-I...fuck" Reid said and I decided to make my entrance. They both looked over at me. Reid looked away and Caleb gave me a warning look as I came closer.

"I wont hit abybody, I promise" I said and he relaxed, only a little. He looked at Reid, then cautuiously walked back in the direction of the alley. I leaned againts the hummer.

"Why'd you hit Aaron?" I asked and Reid looked over at me with an are you serious expression on his face. I looked away, back into the darkness.

"He was being an ass" Reid said and I let out a grunt, that turned into a whine of pain.

"So are you going to tell me where your hurt now?" He asked, coming to stand infront of me. I opened my mouth to say that I didnt need his stupid help, but then just sighed.

"My kidney, I think someone elbowed me" I said, pulling up my shirt. Yep, there was a purplish black bruise blossiming on the side of my body. Reid was seething as he checked it out, probing slightly with his fingers. Everybody knew that his dad was a big time doctor so I allowed it.

"Fucing prick's. I cant believe they hit you" He said and I just looked up at the sky. You couldnt see the stars, the clouds blanketed the the dark blue with a layer of gray. You could barely see the moon.

"I can" I replied, and I felt his fingers slide over something that was not the forming bruise and I pulled down my shirt.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, reffering to the long insicion scar that went down from my chest to my belly botton.

"The hospital" I shot lamely at him and he just grinned and shook his head. His nose looked pretty grusome, with all of the drying blood caked on his lips and wiped across his face.

"Smartass" He commented and we sat in silence for a moment.

"You've changed so much" He said softly and I didnt look at him.

"Yeah well a fucked up chain of events will do that to you" I replied to the sky, It was chilly, and the Ipswitch air was starting to bite at my shoulders.

"Well..thanks. For fighting with me" I said, pushing my self off the hummer and started to limp to my car.

"Asher" He called and I turned my head back to him.

"I really am sorry" And this time it wasnt him that left me with nothing, it was me that left him, standing in the Nicky's parking lot, holding his nose to stop the bloodflow.

**_So I know it seems like she fight's too much...but wouldnt you want to fight Aaron over and over? I mean he's such a dickwad of a character! lol. Hmm...Reid's starting to feel a little bit...I wonder where this will take us:) Review to find out! Hahaha(insert evil/slighty psychotic laugh here)_**


	7. Sail

_**This is how an angel cries  
>I blame it on my own sick pride<br>I blame it on my ADD baby  
><strong>_

_**_Nobody's POV_**_

Asher had tried to keep her distance from the 'Sons' after the night at the bar, not knowing what was real anymore, she was so confused. And she didnt need them confusing her anymore. She knew it was kind of fucked up, that Reid and Tyler had taken punches for her, faught for her...but hey, they deserved what they had gotten, hadnt they?

"I d-don't even know what I feel anymore" She sobbed on the phone, she was sitting in her car while the rain pelted the top.

"Aww, Ash no, don't cry for them, dont let them make you cry" Lyndsay tried to calm down her distressed friend but Asher just continued blubbering like a mess. She knew that she shouldnt have been crying, that she was being a baby and she felt so stupid for sitting in her car at fucking three o' clock in the afternoon, sobbing her heart out. It was just getting to be that time of year again, Octoer 15th loomed and the sobs got so bad they turned into wrectching.

"I dont think I can do this anymore" Asher said, trying to suck in the tears and Lyndsay gasped.

"Charlotte Grace Asher! You are one of the strongest people I know and you are going to let a screwed up school and a group of plastics break you?" She said, her voice laced with disbelief. That just made Asher sob more for a moment, to witch Lyndsay tried to comfort her best friend to the best of her ability's over the phone. Asher took a deep shuddering breath, and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her blazer. She had gotten out of last class, drove down to Putnam barn and called Lyndsay.

"Ughh, I just I dont want to forgive them" Asher said, her voice hard.

"I know that this isnt what you want to hear...but maybe it's time to let go? It's been three years. I mean dont forget what they did to you, but let all of the anger and hostility go" Asher opened her mouth to curse her friend, but then let the words of her friend sink in...Let go? Let everything go? She rubbed her swollen eyes and nodded.

"I just want them to really apologize" Asher stubbournly replied and Lyndsay let out a laugh.

"What more do you really want them to do? I mean havn't they tried, and didnt he who sha'll not be named take a punch to the nose for you. Dont get me wrong, I'd still like to brake it, but I think that they realize what they've done and they're at least making attempt's to fix it" That's why Asher was the closest to Lyndsay, she was so mature for her seventeen years. An old soul. She remembered leaving a distraught Kate in the library, a bloody Tyler telling her that he would have hit Aaron too, Caleb open mouthed and trying to explain by the pools and Pouge looking at her across the class room his hazel eyes filled with unspoken apologies. And then there was Reid, and the way he had beaten Aaron to a bloody pulp at Nicky's and the way that he had called him self an asshole, and the way that he knew her middle name was Grace, which she really didnt get because she had never told him it.

"I...I just cant" Asher said, a firery feeling in her stomach as she thought of forgiving them for everything. Lyndsay sighed.

"Well when your ready to forgive them you'll know I guess" She said, wishing that her best friend wasn't such a hard head.

"Come save me?" Asher asked, her voice sounding small as she began to pull into reverse, wanting just to crawl into bed and sleep.

"I just might" Lyndsay replied, before having to hang up to go do some homework, advising her friend to do the same.

_Back at the school_

Reid and Tyler were lounging in they're room, Tyler had his nose in a history book, studying for the exams tomorrow, even though her really didnt want to and Reid was stairing at the celing bouncing a small rubber ball againts the wall, then catching it, and repeating.

"Stop moping and study" Tyler said, throwing a note book at Reid. It hit the blond on his not fully healed nose and Reid sat up, murder in his eyes and threw the rubber ball, it bounced off Tyler's forehead.

"Fuck off BabyBoy" Reid said, laying back down, back to his orignal position.

"I'm just trying to make sure that you don't become a super senior" Tyler warned, throwing the ball on the floor and getting up to grab his back pack.

"Why dont you go try to talk to her?" Tyler asked, grabbing his notes.

"Who?" Reid played stupid and Tyler rolled his eyes. He had adapted to Reid's smart ass ways when they were ten.

"Asher" Tyler replied, finally used to not calling her Charlotte anymore.

"Been there. Done that" Reid said trying to keep his tone bored, but Tyler could hear the irritation in his voice. Reid then looked over at BabyBoy who was flipping through peices of paper, his scribbles for notes on them.

"Well if you like her as much as your acting like you do-" Tyler started but Reid cut him off.

"Who said that I like her?" The blond glared, sitting up and Tyler who was also very fustrated with his shit for notes let out an annoyed grunt, threw the papers down and then kicked his back pack across the room. Reid tried to contain his laughter at his friend's little outburst, but the amusement was clear in his eyes.

"You know what Reid, keep on being a dick. She'll really never forgive us" Tyler said, grabbing a towel and slamming the door closed behind him. Reid stared at the wodden door, his mouth slightly a jar, BabyBoy had just called called him a dick, then stormed out of the room. Reid set his jaw and then layed back down. He'd beat the fuck out of him later.

He really had fucked up this time, actually he fucked up alot, but this time it was getting thrown in his face, over and over. He ran his hands over his face. She had'nt spoken a word to him since the night of the bar fight a week, which all of them had almost gotten a month's dention for. Thank god for using. She would only talk to Sarah, and even that was sparingly. He didnt get it, he thought that he had apologized enough, that maybe she would go back to being the Cha- Asher that actually liked him. That didn't hate him, that would sit in this very room for hours on end and try to help him understand Shakespere.

"Twisted fuckface" He spoke it out loud, remembering cracking up when Asher had said it so seriously all of those years ago.

_You majorly fucked up_ was the last though he had before he took one of Tyler's vicaden from when BabyBoy dislocated his knee cap three months ago. It only took a couple of minute's for the pill to make him pass out cold.

**_Asher's POV_**

It was raining and being born here in Ipswitch, raised here, and then moved out to Portland, where it rained all of the time, I was used to the rain. I even enjoyed it, but today, It was irratating the fuck out of me. I cursed silently as me and Cathy made our way from the dorms back to the school building, underneath my big, pink and white polka dotted umbrella. What a dreary, shitty morning, I mummbled to myself.

"I take it that your not fond of the rain, huh?" Cathy said, looking at me with laughter in her blue eyes.

"I just dont like it in the morning, when I spent an hour straitning my hair" I said, the last of my conversation kind of turned sour as I saw Sarah waving at me from across the court yard where her, Kate and the sons were standing, each with a simple black umbrella. I had a breif thought of just walking past them, not aknolodging they're existance. But that would be rude so I sucked it up and forced a smile and made my way across the wet lawn, Cathy was forced to come with me, unless she wanted to get soaked. My umbrealla, my rules.

"Hey" I greeted as I almost busted my ass on the sopping slippery grass. Reid reached out fast and steadied me before I could land face down in the grass/mud and I looked up at him. God, he was such a pole, I guessed that he was at lease 6'2 if not 6'3 and skinny as hell. I pulled away from him and gave him a little grin.

"Thanks" I said and his crystal eyes looked at the place where my ass would have landed, then strait into my eyes. Wow, if there was one thing that Reid Garwin knew how to do, it was give sex eyes. It was like I was frozen in his icy stare...and I felt sparks fly up my spine that felt alot like the ones that flew up them all the time during freshman year...where he made that fucking bet. I hardened my stare, as if to tell him to stop it, then looked at Sarah and Kate, my green softening again. We made small talk until the bell rang, and the whole time I was wondering why we couldnt do the chatting inside. Chase ended up joining the conversation about five minutes before the bell rang, Kate hollered him over, her arms flailing and I saw the glares that Pouge gave the kid. He didnt like him, not at all. I could care less for Chase, I barely knew him so I couldnt say that I hated him. But there was something off about his personality...His baby faced innocent looks seemed to mask some kind of I dont know, darkness. It gleamed in his light brown eyes all of the time, and I wondered if I was the only one who noticed it. We were walking in a big group, up to the school's front doors when I heard a whistle.

"Hey, you with the big ass" I heard a gruff voice holler and everyone looked at me, then turned around. My fists clenched. Which bastard had enough balls- A loud gasp tore it's was out of my throat as I turned around and saw not the group of lacross players I was expecting but..

"Oh my god!" I screamed, handing the umbrella to Cathy, almost dropping it and then running, in the now just drizzing rain to a tall girl, who stood at around 5'7 with long dark locks that were tied back into a pony tail, a short girl with choppy dark hair, pale as could be, and big bright blue eyes and a golden blond, with soft brown eyes and her arms out streched. I ran into them hugging the blond tightly.

"Holy fuck! What are you guys doing here?" I cried happily, pretty much choking Lyndsay. My emotions were on hay wire, and I knew that we had gained a bit of an audience, but screw it. My best friends were here, like in the same state as me here!

"I told you that I was coming to save you!" She said as I let go and attacked Tilly then, she swayed us frim side to side, laughing eagerly. Then it was Shiloh's turn and she let out a loud squeel as we started jumping up and down, hes small frame crashing into mine, taking the breath right out of me.

"I really didnt think that you were serious!" I said, keeping a hold on Shiloh's hand as I looked at the three of my best friends. They had each changed subtly, from the inch that Tilly had taken off of her long raven hair, the inch Shiloh had grown, and the couple of pound's it looked like Lyndsay had lost, even though she was toned enough as it was.

"Oh, she was compleatly serious. She called me at like midnight two days ago, told me to pack up my car and go get Shiloh and we've been on the road ever since" Tilly said, her naturally rosy lips pulled into a smile. Ughh, she was tan as if it was still July, that lucky bitch and her model looks.

"Yeah, and I get woken up at like two, have three hours to pack and make my nanny belive that I was going on my honors feild trip three months early!" Shiloh said that earned her a laugh, and a roll of the eyes from Lyndsay.

"Oh yeah, well I had to pry my mother's fingers off my arm. I think that my story tops yours" Lyndsay said, to wich Shiloh stuck her tongue out in a chilidish manor. Lyndsays own pink tongue poked out and I could feel tears prickle the back of my eyes and I cursed. Fuck, all of these emotions were going to kill me.

"Aww, baby doll, dont cry" Tilly said, wrapping her arms tightly around me, and as cliche and high school movie like as this sounds, we ended up in a big group hug...until I heard a small cough from behind me. I pulled away, rubbing the tears that had leaked from my eyes. I looked back at the group I had been walking with. Cathy had a big smile on her face, Caleb and Sarah were looking at the whole scene with wide probing eyes, Kate had a small confused smile on her lips, Pouge's head was cocked to the side, Tyler was smiling almost as big as Cathy and Reid was looking at it all with wondering ice blue eyes, though I could see the edges of his lips twitching up into a grin.

I pulled away from the love fest I had going on and looked over at the other group of friends that I had made...well I guess you could call them friends...the only one I truley considered a friend was Cathy..but still. I ushered them over with my arm.

"Girls, this is Cathy Lyle, My roomate-" Cathy smiled and offered each a hug, Tilly made a face...she didnt like to be touched but I glared at her in a sign for her to deal with it, Shiloh hugged back, her and Cathy were alot like eachother, and Lyndsay smiled at me over Cathy's shoulder in approval.

"Sarah Wenham" Sarah offered her hand and smiled, saying hello, nice to meet you and other polite Sarah stuff. I noticed that Tilly's eyes had hardened and that she was staring at the rest, well no not staring, glaring, the harshest glare I had ever seen from her. Lyndsays eye brows pulled together, confused at Tilly's more aggresive then usaul behivor and then followed her stare...Lyndsays honey brown eyes went into widened, then she shook her head and I bit my lip, I knew why they looked like they were going to kill. Fuck, why had I showed them that year book? The boys looked uncomfortable and fidgety under the odd stares and Kate reached out her hand in a peace offering.

"Im Kate Tu-" Tilly cut her off.

"Oh I know excatly who you are, who all of you are" Tilly said, a small smile on her plump lips, that were pulled into a sinester grin. Kate looked taken a back. Shiloh finally caught on and an unatural look came over her features, she was always so happy, bubbly...she looked vicious.

"What's your deal?" Reid asked and I grabbed Tilly's wrist and gave him a 'shut the hell up' look.

"I suggest that you guy's go into school, I'll catch up later" I told them, kind of restraining all of my friends.

"You sure?" Caleb said and I forced my self to be polite as I could.

"No stay out here, play a little" Tilly hissed, and I know she was just pissed for me, but she really needed to calm down. They were going to get me expelled. Lyndsay grabbed her forearm, knowing all to well that Tilly's anger was a force not to be reconed with.

"Yeah Caleb, just get the hell out of here" I warned and they began to retreat. Sarah gave a confused, forced smile to us and Cathy looked worried and told me that she'd catch up with us later.

"It was very nice to meet you, Sarah, Cathy" Lyndsay called as they walked away and I gave her a glare.

"You guys are going to get me expelled!" I said to them as the others dissapeared into the school.

"Why'd you defend those pricks?" Shiloh asked as we walked back to they're car, not wanting to be standing in the rain anymore. Why did I defend them? Jesus, Why was I always fucking protecting them?

"I dont know" I mummbled as we got into the KIA sportage. I was surprized that they had all sat in this little car for that long of a drive with out someone blowing a fucking gasket. Lyndsay must have played peacemaker big time. They all looked at me, and I just sighed and got into the back seat of the car, Shiloh slid in next to me while Lyndsay got in the passenger seat and Tilly put the keys in the ignition.

"Well Cathy seems nice" Shiloh said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah so does Sarah. Why is she dating one of the tools?" Lyndsay said, throwing her hair up into a pony tail as Tilly backed out.

"Ehh, she likes him, alot" I said, taking out a ciggaret, and catching the purple lighter that Tilly tossed back at me.

"So where and for how long are you planning on staying?" I asked cracking the window and taking a long drag.

"With you of course, and just for the weekend" Tilly said and I chuckled at the though of all of us packed into me and Cathy's little dorm.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Lyndsay asked and I thought to my self...There was Alec Mill's party...hmm.

"Party" I replied and they all nodded, Lyndsay turned up the radio, Sail by AWOL Nation blasted through the speakers and I just grinned. I had really missed the shit out of them. Ahh, tonight was going to be a hell of a night.

**_Sorry it took so long to update! My computer crashed! It was a bitch to get this chapter back up and running. Hope you liked it, leave me some Reviews(:_**


	8. I'd do it all for you, I would

**_I seriously need help with this story. Would anyone like to help me write a chapter, like send me a chapter, and i'll add on to it? I'll credit you, and I'd be really apriciative. I've just lost my muse for this, as sad as that is, and if I cant get it back or get any help then I don't think that I can continue writing this:/ If you'd like to help, leave a comment or message me. Thanks, Kaleigh _**


	9. Goodnight and Go

_**New chapter! There should be a bunch of updates since I'm on break right now. Hope you like this. **_

_Why'd ya have to be so cute?  
>It's impossible to ignore you,<em>

I ended up ditching the whole school day, which took less convincing then I thought it would. I caved after the first six pleases, deciding fuck it, what was I going to miss the last Friday before fall break anyways? Mid-terms had been the week before and I had stayed up for 48 reviewing, highlighting and re-reading. I was missing chunks of my hair from tugging at it so much, I shit you not. We went to go get high on the back streets near Putnum barn. We had smoked plenty of times in the forest back home, it was the best way not to get caught, but sitting in the car, huffing and coughing and staring at the charred wooden structure was creepy as hell.

"Ipswich is definitely one of the creepiest places I've ever been to. Hands down" Tilly announced as she took a deep hit of the joint and Lyndsay giggled, the cannabis affecting her already.

"You don't even know. This place is literally crawling with folklore about demons and black magic. Around Halloween it's all we fucking learn about" I told them as looked at the window, wanting to roll it down but Tilly said she was in the mood to hot box, so I restrained. Even if the temperature in the car mixed with the smoke was a bit smothering. Shiloh had been snapping pictures of the "perfect trees" for over ten minutes and I wondered how she had any film left.

"Even in math?" Lyndsay asked completely serious and we looked each other straight in the eye…then burst out into laughter. Okay, maybe I was a little high. But that's just because I hadn't smoked anything but cigarettes for the last few months.

"This place has Amityville horror written all over it, can we go?" Shiloh asked, folding her arms over her chest and Tilly nodded and I sucked in the last of the weed in one big hit, rolled down the window and flicked the bud out. I left the window open, we needed to air out. The rest of my friends rolled theirs down too and we began the drive back in the direction of the school, leaving the creepiness behind us. I shot Cathy a text.  
><em>Since your classes are over, you want to come catch a bite to eat?<em>

"What's good around here?" Tilly asked as she drove the slick roads and Lydnsay scrolled through the radio.

"There's a little diner called Luigi's. It's pretty good" I told her, as I read the text from Cathy saying that she was starving and to come save her and her stomach.

"Yum, Italian sounds amazing right now" Shiloh said, snapping a picture of me from the side and I flipped her off. That fucking camera.

"Hey can we pick up Cath really quick?" I asked and Tilly nodded and said that was fine.

"So why were you standing with the Douches?" Shiloh asked and Lyndsay just shot me a look in the rear view mirror, her honey brown eyes signaling that if I didn't want to talk about, I didn't have to.

"Jeeze, Shy. You couldn't wait til' we got to the diner?" Tilly shook her head at our big mouthed friend who just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just asking. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Shiloh defended herself lazily.

"Nah, it's fine. Me and Sarah are friends, and her and Kate are best friends so I'm around them a little. It's whatever" I hadn't told anyone but Lyndsay about the whole bar fight thing, and I still wasn't ready to talk about it. Shiloh nodded, thinking it over and then a little smile spread across her bright pink glossed lips.

"Bitch boy was totally staring at you. Like hardcore" She said and I couldn't help but laugh at her calling Reid 'Bitch Boy'. Shiloh came up with stuff like that all the time.

"He really was. Like hardcore" Lyndsay confirmed it and I shrugged, pretending that knowing that Reid stared at me didn't affect me.

"They're all so…pretty" Tilly said and everyone chuckled. "I'm serious though. Like they're weirdly perfect. 'Uck" She made a disgusted sound at the end of her sentence and I just mulled it over as we pulled into the parking lot, to see the blond waiting there. They really were perfect, almost too perfect. I shook the thoughts away as Cathy climbed into the car next to me, her usual big smile in place. I would not let the son's ruin my time with my friends.

After stuffing our faces at the restaurant, we made our way back to the school. Cathy whined about how we sucked cause we had smoked with her and Tilly gave an impressed whistle as my eyes widened. Huh, who would have known my little southern roommate was a pot head? Defiantly not me, and I had been living with the girl for almost three months.

Let me tell you, getting ready with five girls in one two-person dorm, is a bitch. Luckily the monitors were on break as well, and everyone knew that they majorly slacked on their jobs during breaks, so we didn't get caught as we all took turns taking showers.

"Are you sure we're not going to blow the power?" Shiloh asked as she took a wary look at all of the hair devices in the room. Tilly was blow-drying, Lyndsay's blond locks were wrapped up in a towel, waiting to be blow dried. Cathy was using a straitener and a curling iron, as was I and Shiloh was on my bed, her short hair wrapped in hot rolls. My laptop was also plugged in, 'Dancing in the Dark' playing as a background. I shrugged, I really didn't think so. There was like forty-ish girls on this floor, they had to have a big power source.

"Jesus Christ Tilly, your hair is dry. It's been dry for the last five minutes!" Lyndsay snapped at the leggy brunette who rolled her eyes and handed the purple blow-dryer over with a "Your such a child."

"Do ya' think Eric's gonna be there tonight?" Cathy asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Who's Eric?" Shiloh asked as she began on her make-up.

"The boy Cathy's currently in love with, and yes Cath, he's going to be there. Him and Alec are like best friends" I told her and her cheeks got hot and rosy pink.

"Ooooh, Cathy and Eric sittin' in a tree" Shiloh teased and Lyndsay chuckled.

"And you call _me _a child" Lyndsay told Tilly over the sound of the blow-dryer.

"I'm surrounded by children" Tilly replied and I chuckled at her dry humor. It all felt so normal. Like it used to be before I got shipped back here. Of course Cathy was an added bonus, but it was like I was back home.

"What are you wearing?" Lyndsay asked Shiloh as she brushed her teeth and then spit it into my trash can.

"Gross" I scolded her and she just showed me a mouth full of tooth paste.

"That one dress I bought last month. Remember the one with the shiny material?" She explained more as Lyndsay gave her a confused look.

"Oh, the shiny purple-y one?" Tilly asked and Shiloh nodded. And grabbed her suit case and pulled it out. It was totally Shiloh, short as can be, and the bandage like material was a gold-ish purple-ish color with a square neck straps. She began sliding into it and had to shimmy her tiny body into it. Me and Shiloh were the same height, but she was a skinny as Cathy. She was such a little pixie. She was wearing a push up bra, so her A-cups looked like a B. I held up my thumbs and she chuckled and did a little twirl.

Tilly was next to get ready, her worked her usual dark colors; an over-sized graphic V-neck, leather tights and ankle boots. To top it off she had on a spiked cuff . If you think I dressed edgy, you didn't even know what edgy was until you hung out with Tilly. Her long black mane cascaded down her back in waves and she sprayed the crap out of it with hair spray.

Lyndsay had on a short black mini skirt, almost the same as the one I was wearing and a white tucked in tank top, a glittering gold/pink blazer toped it off. Her blond hair was curled into loose waves and the side pieces were pulled back with bobby pins. Her Steve Madden gold heels were to die for.

Cathy's style had changed a bit since she had met me, and I smiled as she pulled a black, strapless dress up her body and accessorized it with pointy toed pumps(Tilly let her borrow them) and a cluster necklace. The black looked striking against her white blond hair.

I decided that tonight I was going to knock the socks off of the boys of Spencer Academy. I wore a light pink, almost nude colored strapless corset that my tits were almost falling out of and a short black pencil skirt. I put on a black embellished crucifix that hung perfectly between my over-exaggerated bust. I finished off the look with black ankle lace up booties and curled my hair into bouncy curls.

_(All outfits can be found on my Polyvore account)_

When Tilly finished up my very smoky makeup we were finally ready to go. We piled up in the car and headed down to the address that Eric had texted me.

"Are all of the parties here out in the middle of nowhere?" Lyndsay asked after we had been driving for about twenty minutes.

"Yup. No one wants to get busted by the cop's cuz' everyone knows everyone in this town" Cathy answered as she sucked on the end of yet another joint. We figured hey, we might as well smoke it up before hand just in case the party wasn't well supplied. The tress that lie on either side of the drive way of the Mill's mansion were light up with party lights and I chuckled at the effort this guy had put into this party. We parked and sat in the car, finishing up the weed. There were teenagers everywhere. On the lawn, on the big wraparound porch and you could tell the house was full to the brim. Music was booming and I had to admit, this party seemed pretty raging from my view point in the car

"Best behavior guys. I mean it" I gave the Tilly a pointed look and she snorted.

"Why are you starring at me?" The only other brunette in the car asked and I just kept looking at her.

"Cause you're a ticking time bomb and I don't want to be the center of attention at this party. I just want to chill and have a good time" I told her a bit pleadingly and she just rolled her eyes in defeat and finished off the joint.

"Fine" She announced and Lyndsay smiled.

"Okay, let's go get fucked up" The golden blond announced and we all excited the car, I warned Shiloh to be careful not to have a panty slip.

"If I was wearing any" Shiloh shot me a playful laugh and I laughed out loud. I missed her, she was always so playful and cheery. I noticed the looks we were receiving and I couldn't help but walk a little taller, my confidence in full drive. They wanted a show, hey, here it was. The living room was packed with sweaty bodies, grinding harshly against each other, it seemed like they were in perfect sync. The lights were dim, but you could still see in front of you. There was a haze over the house, sex, sweat, drugs and liquor. Lil' Wayne was making the room vibrate and I nodded to the music as my eyes scanned the crowds, looking for a familiar face. I saw a mess of curls on a lanky body and smiled and bumped Cathy with my shoulder. She looked in the same direction I was and I could tell her breath caught in her throat.

"Is that Eric? He's hot! Go Cathy!" Lyndsay said as we got closer to the mop top. My stomach lurched as I noticed who he was talking to. _Great_, and I was almost hoping not to see them at all tonight. I raised my chin as I approached. I noticed that there were a few other guys standing with Kate, Sarah and the Sons. Kate was in a navy blue tube dress and Sarah had on a black corset top and jean shorts. Sarah's eyes light up as she saw me and she waved. I refused to make eye contact with the rest of them for the time being.

"Grayson" I called for him and he turned to me and the whistled.

"Well, well, well. You sure do clean up nicely" He teased as he gave me a once over. I laughed and flipped him the bird before giving him a brief hug. He looked at my friends, his thick eye brows shot up and I could see his eyes focus on the country blond.

"You look…umm…nice" He gulped and I fought the urge to squeal. Finally, they had to hook up tonight. Tonight was the night that Cath was gonna' get some. Cathy replied with a shy thanks and I almost slapped her. She had to be confident! Eric tore his eyes away from her and then gave the rest of the group a look.

"These are my friends from back home" I explained and he smiled a toothy grin and offered them a hand, introducing himself to my three friends and while they were becoming acquainted I looked to the others in the group. One of them was hot. Like smoking hot. He had thick dark eye brows and sandy hair that was perfectly styled. I gave him a flirty smile to which he mirrored my expression.

"Sexy, sexy Sarah" I teased and she chuckled and teased right back. That was the thing I liked about Sarah, she was a bull shitter.

"Sexy, sexy Asher. Jesus, how did you even squeeze into that thing?" She asked and I shook my head, mentally wincing.

"I had to break a few ribs" I joked and she and the rest of the group who could hear me over the music laughed which consisted of the boys, and the cute Blond. I met eyes with Caleb for a moment before quickly looking away.

"You look cute though. Killer heels" Kate commented and I gave her a small smile. Me and Kate were on… well I don't really don't know what base I was on with any of them other then Sarah which made this little get together very, very uncomfortable. I still hadn't snuck a peek at Reid and I could practically feel his eyes on me. His icy hot blue eyes daring me to look his way.

"Come on let's dance" Shiloh plead and I gave her a little look.

"Umm I am not dancing to _Super Bass_, Shy" I said with a little laugh and she pouted and the cute blond broke in.

"I'll go ask the DJ to change it. I'm Alec by the way" He introduced himself, flashing me the pearly whites and I liked what I saw.

"Nice party, Alec. I'm Asher" I said, taking the out stretched hand and I noticed his eyes flashing from my chest, to my shoulders where my wings wrapped around.

"Like what you see?" I asked boldly and I heard someone choke on they're drink. I didn't have to look to see Reid spluttering, I didn't want to break eye contact with Alec anyway. The stares didn't compare in the least to me and Garwin's, but hey, he was good looking, and rich, and the host of the party.

"Very much so" He said, his voice just as bold, before he made his way through the swaying crowd, going to change the music. I smiled; a challenge was just what I needed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reid walk away, his back tensed and his voice sharp as he told Tyler to stay there.

"Okay, Your gonna' get some, Caths gonna' get some, Shiloh's practically getting fucked on the floor. I'm going to go find some girl who's feeling like questioning her sexuality" Tilly said and I let out a string of laughter and told her to go do her thing. I saw little Shiloh grinding against some guy and shook my head. She didn't care who it was, as long as she got to dance.

"Where'd Tills go?" Lyndsay asked, offering me a blunt and I shook my head and held up my hand.

"To go seduce some young girl that wants to taste her cherry chap stick" I replied and Pouge let out a loud laugh and Kate bumped him.

"Fucking Tilly. You're not smoking anymore? Are you serious?" She questioned , her voice whiny and non-believing.

"Dude, I've been smoking since nine this morning. I don't really think I can take anymore" I said truthfully. After not smoking for months, this high was hitting me hard. She just kept it held up and I caved, calling her an instigator and took a big hit, my lungs burnt and my limbs tingled. I gave it back to her and licked my lips; the cherry-vanilla flavor of the blunt wrap lingered on them.

"You smoke?" Tyler asked as I exhaled.

"Well obviously, Baby boy" My eyes widened and so did his as I used the nick name I used to use frequently for him. A grin pulled across his lips and his eyes shone with what looked like hope. I didn't get it. Why? Why in the hell were they so determined to have me forgive them? _No, I will not think about this tonight. I will have a good time with my best friends!_ I put up a mental block and looked away from him and back to Sarah.

"So where's the alcohol at?" I asked and she grinned and pulled out a bottle of Goldschlager. My nose scrunched up. Cinnamon. Eww. I chugged along with the rest of the girls anyways, and soon felt all inhibitions and worries leave me as the burning in my chest, and the tingling in my brain over took me.

_**Reid's POV**_

She knew exactly what she was fucking doing, how she was clawing her way into my head and how I couldn't get her out. I could see it in those green eyes, always dancing with unknown emotions, emotions that even I couldn't read. That's the thing, I was good with women, with they're crazy ass emotions and mood changes and snap decisions. You had to be able to read a person, to play them. Charlotte Asher used to be the easiest girl to figure out; she was simple and easy and didn't take too much work. Now she was worse than any other girl I had ever tried to break. I couldn't get past that…wall, that smirk and the way that she'd challenge me every time I even got close. I mean come on, I got my nose broken for her, which I had cracked and used to fix, which Caleb had raised hell about. I snapped back to earth as the red head that was currently in top of me began to unbutton my jeans.

"Whoa, slow down there babe" I told her, grabbing her wandering hands.

"Come on _Reid_, I said it was okay that you didn't have a condom" The way she said my name was like nails on a chalk board. Whiny and desperate and I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her off of me. She looked outraged and her thin lips pulled into an 'O' shape and I fought the urge to laugh as I re-buttoned my jeans and shrugged back into my shirt.

"Maybe some other time. Thanks for the good time, babe" I had forgotten he name a long time ago, did I ever even know it? I didn't really know. I kissed her cheek then climbed out of the car and back out into the brisk fall air. I pulled out my Blackberry and checked the time, it was nearly four. I had been in the car with that bimbo for nearly half an hour? Wow, that took a while and I didn't even fuck her I thought to myself as I walked back across the lawn. The party was still raging on and I wondered when that Alec kid was going to close this thing down. My hands tightened into fists as his name, and then Asher's ran through my head. _Like what you see_ his head did a horrible imitation of Asher's voice. I then mentally beat the fuck out of myself , I had choked on my beer. Literally choked like a little girl, and then ran off. What the hell was wrong with me and why did I need her to forgive me? I had fucked over a lot of girls in my lifetime, and I wasn't getting in bar fights and brooding and choking on my drinks for them. Fuck Asher. Fucking Asher. Fucking beautiful, mysterious, damaged Asher. I ran a hand through my hair and out of my eye I couldn't really believe what I saw. For a minute I thought it was my drunken delirious brain playing tricks on me, but no. It was real.

Asher was lying in the front lawn, passed the fuck out. Her short skirt had risen so part of her lacy black boy shorts were showing and her curled hair was fanned out behind her head and her legs were curled at odd angles. I deliberated on leaving her there, but that was a brief fleeting thought and I went to her and crouched down. I put my pointer and middle finger under her chin, and felt a strong pulse. She was very much alive and breathing. I shook her bare shoulder and got no response.

"Asher? Come on wake up. Asher? Charlotte? Charlie…" I got ballsy at the end by calling her that and she rolled over groggily and incoherently.

"Don't call me that" She slurred and I grinned. Even fucked up off her ass she was still a spit fire.

"Come on. I'll take you inside" I told her softly, pushing a piece of her dark hair away from her face and she nodded and let me pick her up. You know how in movies they're all like 'she was light as a feather' and 'she weighed near to nothing' well that's a lie. Asher was heavy, she was passed out so she was dead weight and my arms ached from the strain. I looked around to make sure I wouldn't be seen and used. Hey, I was using to aid someone else, so Caleb and his stickler ways could suck my-

"You found her!" Kate exclaimed as she saw me with Asher in my arms, relief filled her voice as she grabbed her chest. My pale eye brows pulled together and I nodded. Pouge gave me a weird look, silently asking me what the hell was going on as he wrapped an arm around Kate's waist. Kate then began texting away on her phone.

"Yeah, she was passed out in the lawn" I told them and she just sighed and called for Sarah who came running through the crowd, Tyler and Caleb in tow, the same look of relief washed over her face as she saw the girl in my arms.

"Oh fuck. Thank god. I was so worried, she was so drunk, and high and she said she needed some time alone and she just left! Without saying a word! To anyone!"It all came out in a fast jumbled and slightly slurred sentence and Reid had to listen close to catch anything she was saying. Sarah was pretty fucked herself. I readjusted the girl in my arms as she began to shift and then shot my friends a look.

"Can we just go home now? She's not made of feathers guys" I told them and they all agreed that it was time to jet. Good thing they had decided to take two cars.

"The rest of the girls went back to the dorms to find her. And that short one…Shiloh was puking everywhere so we stayed to look for her" Tyler explained to me as we all walked to the car.

"Oh g-god. Put me down" Asher choked out through gags as she jerked out of my arms and began puking onto the grass, the contents of her stomach empting. I went to help her, and everyone looked a little shocked. My tolerance for puke was a zero.

"I can do it, man…."Pouge offered, he had, had plenty of practice with this during his relationship with Kate who also looked like she was chomping at the bit to help. I gently held all of her thick hair away from her face as her small body heaved.

"That's umm it Ash, just let it out" I said awkwardly as she was almost done puking.

"You know you r-really suck at this Garwin?" She slurred and I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah well this isn't really my cup of tea. Do you think you can ride in the hummer without puking everywhere?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"I don't want to ride in the hummer" She said and I sighed and shot my friends a look.

"You've kinda got no choice" I told her and she made a sound of distaste and spit out the rest of the puke in her mouth. She was actually a pretty clean puker, not like many others I had met who spewed chunks all over themselves and everywhere else.

"I think I've got a water bottle in the car" Tyler said and Asher nodded and stood up straight, instantly tipping over, I reached out fast to grab her and steady her. She was shaking, her exposed shoulders, chest and legs were covered in goose bumps and I shrugged out of my hoodie and helped her put it on. Everyone was looking at me like I had grown another head. Could I not be nice? I thought I was nice all of the time

"It smells like you" She commented, her voice sounded like it was far away and I would give anything to know what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I was just wearing it for the whole night" I lifted her bridal style again and we all headed to the cars. She was passed out before we got to the Hummer.

"You taking her back to the Dorms?" Caleb asked and Tyler nodded. Since it was fall break, we all usually stayed at our family homes, but me and Baby boy had procrastinated and had yet to pack up. We'd head out tomorrow.

"Yeah, do you two need a ride?" Tyler asked and Sarah and Kate both denied it and they went on they're own ways.

It was quiet in the car for most of the ride back, every so often I would reach back and make sure that Asher was still breathing.

"Why her?" Tyler asked suddenly me suddenly and I shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied and he snorted and made a smooth turn.

"Bullshit. I'm your best friend, and I can see the way you look at her. Why her?" Tyler asked again and I knew he was a persistent little fuck and that he wouldn't give it up so I answered.

"Because I feel like there's something underneath that wall. Like she…I don't know like there's a whole other story" I said and Tyler nodded, mulling it over.

"Well, don't just ditch her after she lets you in again, I think she's close to forgiving us. She called me Baby boy tonight" Tyler said and I smiled. So there was hope.

_**I hope you all are happy, I'm going to be doing another Holliday Covenant story that should be coming soon so keep an eye out(: I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!**_


End file.
